Hope Comes From Within
by Lela-of-Bast
Summary: Kel was widowed when Dom died in battle, but he's left behind a child. How will Kel deal with her new life? Please R and R.
1. The Test

**A/N: **For those of you who haven't read my story titled "Redeeming Raoul," this story is a spin-off of it. In chapter four Dom and Kel were married. The wedding was at the same time as Lord Raoul's. Two years later, Kel was visiting him at Fort Steadfast, and Dom was killed in a skirmish with Scanrans. If you want to read more about it, please see "Redeeming Raoul."  
-Note to those who did read it: In this story, Neal does marry Yuki.

**Disclaimer:** By now we all know what I don't own (any character, setting, or plot that Tamora Pierce created). Why don't we see what I _do_ have, shall we? I have shiny green pipe-cleaner bent in the shape of Kermit the Frog, a DVD copy of _Merlin_, and 4 angelfish that I affectionately call the "Angel-Pigs." So go ahead and sue. All you'd get is The Pigs, and you'd go broke feeding them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hope Comes From Within  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter One: The Test  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
April 17  
462  
New Hope  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**T**wenty one days.

Twenty one long days had passed since the horrible night that Dom had died. Neal sighed, and gazed out the window of the infirmary. Although he was related to the deceased, Neal had not been given any time to grieve. Kel, however, had returned to New Hope only three days ago. Neal could see her across the compound, sitting on a bench that was placed right outside the headquarters.

Her back and head were resting against the wall behind her and her eyes were closed. Neal guessed that it had been about twenty nights since she'd slept properly. She wasn't getting the chance now, either.

Tobe went over to Kel to ask her something. The twelve-year-old boy was ecstatic to have Kel back. Though he was officially her servant, he stayed at New Hope to let Kel grieve. He hadn't liked serving her replacement, Quinden of Marti's Hill. The knight hadn't changed his opinion of commoners, and he was sure that by the time he left the refugee camp he would be robbed blind.

If Neal hadn't healed it, Tobe's right eye would be purple and blue. He grown weary of Quinden talking down at him and told him that if he took his head out of his behind long enough to look around him that he would see that the refugees were people too. They deserved to be taken care of. Quinden blackened the boy's eye.

The next morning, Quinden woke up in the stables, tucked behind Peachblossom, who was also left behind and ornery, courtesy of Neal and Merric. He was held hostage by the big gelding for nearly two days before Tobe persuaded him to let the knight go.

Tobe had no more trouble from Marti's Hill.

Chuckling as he remembered Quinden whimpering, Neal put aside his paperwork and went outside, pulling on his coat. Though April was nearly half gone, they were so far north that the winter snow was just beginning to melt. It seemed as though the chill would be in the air perpetually. Neal headed for Kel's bench. He wanted to talk to her. But halfway there he saw Fanche Weir sit down beside Kel.

Neal took a detour into the mess hall and retrieved two cups of warm cider. When he emerged again, Kel was once more alone. He closed the distance between him and her bench and pressed one of the cups into her hands.

"You look cold," he said. His breath made clouds before his mouth. He seated himself and took a drink of his own cider. It burned his tongue. "How are you doing?"

"I'm tired, but I'm alright," Kel said. "I'm glad to be back. I felt so idle at Mindelan. How is everyone? Did things run terribly while I was gone?"

"Quinden is the same oozing puss-sore as always, but Merric and I gave him a hand. We didn't want him to get robbed too badly."

"That's good," Kel said, leaning her head back again. "There's so much to fix. You know, the war is coming to a close. King Maggot is dead and our peace treaties have been successful so far."

"Yes they have," Neal agreed, wondering where this was going. Kel slowly took a sip of her cider.

"Just a month Neal, and we could have gone home together. I miss him so much."

"Kel, are you sure you're feeling alright? You know that Lord Raoul said you could stay at Steadfast for awhile."

"Steadfast is the last place I want to be," Kel snapped. Silence ensued. Neal could hear the bray of a jackass from the livery pen. It was a fitting sound, for Neal certainly felt like a donkey.

"I'm sorry, Kel. I should have known better."

"You were just trying to help. And I shouldn't have snapped like that. I _have_ been feeling rotten lately and Fanche told me I should ask you about it. Neal.. . am I with child?" Neal, who had just taken a big gulp of his cider, finishing it off, choked, and he had to gag and cough to swallow.

"What?" he asked when he recovered.

"_Neal_," Kel groaned. "I just don't feel good. I want to go lay down. Can you please answer me?"

"I'm sorry, Kel. You surprised me with that." The mage stood and too Kel's hand helping her to her feet.

"Come on," he said.

"Where are we going?" Kel demanded.

"Do you think that I'm going to administer a pregnancy test right her in the middle of camp?"

Kel followed without further protest. Neal led her to a small room in the infirmary and had her shed her coat and take a seat on the exam table. Neal removed his own coat and replaced it with a long white, wool robe.

"Sometime today, Neal," Kel said at last.

"Yes, Your Majesty," he drawled, coming over. "Lie down." Kel obeyed. She pulled her shirt out from where it was tucked into her pants, exposing her tummy.

Neal pressed glowing fingers to her bare skin and Kel pulled away briefly. Neal gave her a questioning look.

"Your hands are like ice," she said, offering a tiny smile, her first in weeks. She relaxed and let Neal continue with the magic test.

Neal closed his eyes. With his mind and Gift he was searching Kel's body for a specific hormone. One that would lead him to a secret place, Kel's womb. There he found a tiny baby. This child was too small to see with normal eyes, but Neal's Gift assured him that it was nonetheless there.

He let go of the magic and opened his eyes. Kel gazed at him anxiously.

"Congratulate me, Kel," Neal said with a warm smile. "I'm going to be a first-cousin."


	2. War's End

**A/N: **Well, I'm glad to hear that you liked the first chapter. Now we'll find out how Kel feels.

**Review Returns:** **native wildmage**- thanks for being the first reviewer! Please keep reading. **Nutz Nina:** Thanks for reviewing. **anonymous girl:** Thanks for r and r ing. **Kelly Masbolle:** Please keep reading. Thanks for your review. **imakeladrygirl:** I know; I'm evil. Always killing Dom off. I've actually wanted to write a KD story lately. I'm glad your enjoying this. Keep readin'!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hope Comes From Within  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Two: War's End  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
April 17  
462  
New Hope  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N**eal waited while Kel absorbed the news. Slowly she moved her own hand to her stomach and smiled sadly.

"I can't believe it," she said in a voice so low that it was almost a whisper. "Dom wanted this so bad. And now…" Kel trailed off, her voice lost in tears. She started shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. Neal came over and put an arm around her shoulder.

Kel pulled away after a few minutes.

"Neal, I need to be alone for a little bit. I need to think this over."

"Of course," he said. "Do you want to stay here for awhile?"

After Neal spoke, a loud crying filled the lobby. He peeked out and saw a mother carrying her young daughter, who had spilt her lip. Neal turned back to Kel.

"No, I'll go. This is a little less alone than I had meant."

Kel slipped out of the infirmary and wandered out to the stable. She went to Peachblossom's stall and climbed up to sit on the rail. She slipped her arms around the gelding's neck as he nuzzled her, happy to have her near. She took out his brush and stroked him, letting her thoughts wander.

When it wandered to the past, remembering Dom's death, Kel steered her mind to the future. What would she do with the baby? Could she be a mother? Kel knew she didn't want to leave New Hope, but she also knew that she couldn't hide her pregnancy from her superior officers.

"Are you okay?" Tobe asked, startling Kel.

"What?" she asked, with a jump.

"You've been brushing that same spot for a long time," the boy asked. "Peachblossom looks like he might give your hand a nip."

"I'm fine, Tobe," Kel said, patting his shoulder.

"Alright, milady," he said, continuing on with the mare he was leading out to the training ring. Kel was alone with Peachblossom for a few more minutes before Neal's voice pierced her thoughts.

"You don't look so good," he said, leaning against the rail Kel was perched on.

"I don't feel so good," Kel retorted.

"That would be the morning sickness, a foe you'll come to be very well acquainted with." Kel looked down at him.

"I'm tired. I need to take a nap, but every time I close my eyes I see Dom's face. Or I doze for a few minutes and that horrible night replays until I wake up screaming. It hasn't happened here yet, but at Mindelan, Mama slept on a cot in my room so that she was nearby."

"Kel, it's going to be alright."

"I wish I could believe that," she said. "I'm going to be a horrible mother, and they're going to send me home, and New Hope… what will happen to New Hope?"

"We'd get Marti's Hill back," Neal offered. "I don't think that I could handle that."

"No. I won't let that happen. The war is almost over, and we should be sent home soon. If we don't have orders by the time I enter my third month, I'll write to Lord Raoul. He'll find me a suitable replacement. But I don't want to leave if I don't have to."

"Well you need to think about the baby as well. This is the smallest life that you've ever had to protect. You don't need to be pregnant and stressed here."

"I'm happy_ here_," Kel argued. "I don't want to sit around waiting for the next several months. I want to feel useful."

"I wasn't aware that you felt that useless at Mindelan. Kel, you could talk to several ladies in the camp who would tell you that you are not useless. _You_ are this baby's only chance at life. Kel, you're carrying a miracle in your belly."

Kel looked away from Neal, her head jumbled full of thoughts. Her gaze rested on the wide-eyed Tobe.

"What is it, Tobe?" she asked.

"You're-?"

"Yes, I am," Kel interrupted, carefully climbing down from her perch. "But don't think I'll go soft and you can get away with shirking your chores."

Tobe smiled. Then they boy did something that surprised Kel. He stepped forward and gave her a quick hug. Then he busted away, making an excuse that he had chores to finish.

Kel looked to Neal in wonder. He grinned.

"You'll be a better mother than you think. Now, I suppose I'll go get something to eat. Would you two like to join me?" he asked. Kel blushed and nodded.

"I'll catch up." Neal brushed past, giving her arm a squeeze.

When he was gone Kel put her hands on her stomach, thinking about her baby.

"Oh Dom," she breathed sadly.

…..

After supper that evening, Kel sat down to write a letter to her mother, explaining her situation and her plans. As she was penning the closing, a rider came to the gates of New Hope.

A few moments later, Kel heard cheers from the entrance of the little town. She stood and went to the window of her room to look out, and Tobe burst through the door.

"My lady!" he shouted. "The war is over! It's official!"

Kel rushed down to the commotion. On the high walls, soldiers at their posts set off firecrackers. A drum and fiddle were produced, and cheerful marching tunes began to play. Every inhabitant of New Hope, from the oldest soldiers to the youngest refugees, was gathered in the courtyard., dancing and shouting with joy.

Kel wandered through the crowd, forced smile on her face, watching the others carry on, until she felt a small tug on the back of her pants leg. Turning, she found Loesia and Meech, Tobe's friends.

"It's wonderful, isn't it?" Kel asked.

"Yep," Loesia said.

"Yay!" shouted little Meech. Loesia looked down at her feet, holding on to her brother's hand.

"Is something wrong?" Kel asked. Loesia stared into her eyes.

"What's going to happen to us now?" The girl asked. "Will all the soldiers leave?"

"Probably,' Kel answered honestly.

"What about you, Lady Kel? Will you leave?" Kel sighed sadly, and dropped down so that she was eye level with Loesia.

"I have to. There are things that I have to do at my home," she said. "But I promise you that I will make sure that you're always taken care of. I'm sure Fanche Weir will too. New Hope is your home, now and forever."

"Will you visit?" Meech asked.

"As often as I can," Kel promised.

"I'll miss you," Loesia said, slipping her eyes around Kel. Kel hugged back, glad for the small body that was in her arms.


	3. Friends and Family

**A/N: **Well, people seem to be enjoying this. Chapter three is here. Please review!

Merry Midwinter. And Happy Christmas. –Lela-of-Bast

**Review Returns:** **Imakeladrygirl**- I'm glad you like it. Please keep reading. **nativewildmage**- Thanks for reviewing. **anonymous girl-** I know. Poor Dom. Thanx for R and R-ing. **Confusedknight-** I'm horrible about handing out Kleenex at the beginning of my sad chapters. I'm glad you're enjoying it. Please keep reading. **Kelly Masbolle-** Redeeming Raoul was set in year 467, and this is in 462, so it's 5 years. Thanks for reviewing. **Nutz Nina- **Thanks. :D.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hope Comes From Within  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Three: Friends and Family  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
May  
462  
Steadfast  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No, thank you." Kel said once more. She was with some of her friends and they were trying to persuade her to have a toast with them in celebration of the war's end. Kel, of course, was refusing them, but she didn't say that it was because of her condition.

"C'mon, Kel. It's a toast. Just have one drink," Owen said.

"No. I don't like the way that alcohol makes me feel."

"Even I'm having _one_." Raoul said with a grin.

"But _I'm_ not," Kel said firmly. While the others were trying to sway her, Neal discreetly filled a cup with juice. He came over to Kel and thrust it into her hands.

"Come on, Kel," he said with a wink that was almost imperceptible. "Don't be a wuss." Kel shot him a suspicious glare, but took the mug nonetheless.

"Oh alright," she mumbled. Her friends let out a cheer.

"A toast," Raoul said when they quieted. "To the end of this damnable war., to the friends we've lost, and to the future." Kel felt tears stinging her eyes as she thought of the future life that was inside of her. To cover them, she finished off her juice in one gulp, gave the cup back to Neal with a grateful smile, and wandered out to the stables, where she could let her tears flow freely.

Tobe was out there, content to spend his time taking care of the horses. He looked up from brushing Peachblossom when he heard Kel coming, and a worried look passed over his face.

"Is something wrong?" Kel looked startled when she heard his voice. She smiled and wiped her eyes.

"No, I'm just happy," she said. She sank onto a bench with a sigh. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I keep crying for no good reason."

"Baby stuff, huh?"

"I guess," Kel said. "One minute I'm weeping my eyes out and the next I'm jumping for joy. I'm surrounded by people who care about me, and yet I feel so alone."

"That's normal when someone you love is taken from you." Raoul's deep voice called from the doorway. He had followed Kel, but was delayed by Merric, so he only caught her last sentence. Kel looked up and smiled at him.

"Sir," she said in acknowledgement as he sat down.

"I've told you time and time again, call me Raoul. That's an order. Consider it my last one for _this_ war."

"Yes Si- Raoul." The word felt strange on Kel's tongue.

"Is something bothering you, Kel? I mean beside the obvious. You're a fighter. I was sure that you'd be okay after what happened to Dom, but you haven't been yourself lately. I guess I just want to make sure you're not going giddy on me."

He watched the smile that passed over Kel's face. In it he saw a young woman who was wearied by much sorrow, but underneath it he saw a joy that he couldn't place, and a wisdom that a woman of Kel's age rarely knew. She grinned so that he saw her teeth and pressed a hand to her stomach.

"Truth is that I'm trying to figure out _my_ future. I'm having a baby."

"That's wonderful," Raoul said, clapping her on the back.

"Really?" Kel asked.

"Of course. Dom loved you very much, Kel. He wouldn't leave you alone. And he didn't; part of him is right with you," her former-knight master said.

"I didn't think of it that way. Thank you."

"Any time, Kel."

…..

A few days later Kel rode south to Corus with her friends. Her parents were in the nation's capital, as they were preparing to leave once more for the Yamani Islands.

Lord Raoul deliberately set a slow pace. Although he didn't say anything, it was because of Kel's baby. He also kept his mouth shut when Kel turned green and went off the trail into the edge of the woods, followed by Neal. A few minutes later, they would catch up, morning sickness temporarily relieved.

For poor Kel, the trip could not go fast enough. Her friends had taken the news rather quietly, out of respect for Dom, but now that they knew she was expecting, they waited on her hand and foot. She was treated as a soft court lady instead of the war-hardened knight that she was.

Now Kel only faced telling two more people whose opinions mattered about her baby; her parents. She had never sent the letter she was writing the night that the war ended. Now as she rode into the gates of the mighty city, she wondered how they would respond.

After Kel freshened up in her room in the palace, she went to their chambers. Lady Ilane engulfed her daughter in a hug.

"How are you holding up?" she asked.

"I'm okay," Kel answered. "It's still hard for me."

"Well, only time can help," Piers said.

"Have you had any more night-terrors?" Kel's mother queried.

"No they stopped after I found out . . . Mama, Papa . . . I'm having a baby," the widowed knight said.

"Oh, Kel. How wonderful," Ilane said, hugging her again. "Are you alright?"

"Absolutely," Kel said with a smile. "I'm actually pretty excited when I'm not scared to death."

"I think it's wonderful," Piers said, kissing the top of Kel's head.

"Thanks, Da," she said.

"I'll leave you and your mother alone for awhile," he said, slipping his feet back into his shoes.

"So, how has the morning sickness been?" Ilane asked when Piers was gone.

"Not too bad," Kel lied.

"I'll believe that the day the stars shine green in a yellow sky," Ilane chuckled. "I have some tea that will help the nausea, if you'd like."

"Please," Kel said. "It would be much better than those vile concoctions Neal comes up with. I swear he'll accidentally poison me and the baby one of these days."

"You will both be fine," Ilane said, setting a steaming cup down before her daughter.

"Thank you, Mother," Kel said. "This baby is amazing, but I have been so queasy, I could barely stay on the horse."

"So- you _are_ happy?"

"Yes," Kel said without hesitation. "I really am. So, how long will you be away?"

"Well, we're not exactly sure. At least a year."

"The baby will be almost five months old," Kel said. Ilane and Kel were quiet and thoughtful as they sipped their tea.

"I've made up my mind, Kel," Ilane said at last. "I'm staying here to help you."

"Mama. You don't have to do that. What about Papa?" Kel asked.

"He's not a widow who is going to give birth in six months for the first time. You need me more than he does," Ilane said.

"I do have Neal," Kel argued. She didn't want to disturb her parents' plans.

"Neal?" Ilane repeated blankly. Kel smiled.

"Okay," she gave in. "Stay."


	4. Visiting

**A/N: **Well, people seem to be enjoying this. Chapter three is here. I'm not sure I like it, so please review and let me know what you think, so far as criticism and changes that could be made. I hope to be able to update soon, but I just started a new job, and I start at the local college on Thursday. Yikes, that's tomorrow!

Happy New Year, Everyone –Lela-of-Bast

**Review Returns:** **Nutz Nina: **Thanx for reading. **Pink Squishy Llama**: Thanks for your review. **nativewildmage:** Yeah, I don't think Neal would survive long either. Thanks for R and R ing. **anonymous girl:** I kinda miss Dom too. (Not enough to resurrect him from the dead. I'm not into that. Although it would be kind of funny to see Neal running around with garlic and a stake...) Thanks for reading. **neurotically yours:** Thanks. **Catri Howlman-Carthaki spy:** Thanks for your review:D. **red rose of love:** Adoring? Really? Adoration was one of my goals! Thanks for r and r ing. **sarra21:** Thanks. **AnimalWriter1:** Thanks. And I really do like your idea. **Anonymous reviewer who did not leave a name: **I was going to cut this chapter until I got your review. I wanted to skip ahead to the baby's birth, because I have plans for plot-points after that. But you're right, I shouldn't rush it. And I do write some original stuff- I'm working o a civil war diary, and a twisted-up version of Snow White, among other things. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hope Comes From Within  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Four: Visiting  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
May  
462  
Steadfast  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kel walked through a forest. She was dressed in her nightgown, feet bare. She kept her arm over the little stomach that was the only sign of the baby within her. The scenery felt eerily familiar, and a sense of doom fell upon the young woman. Then she saw him: Dom, wounded and lying in the dirt._

"_Dom!" Kel yelled, dropping to her knees beside her husband's twisted, broken body. Blood soaked into her nightgown._

"_I'm glad you're here, my Kel. I thought I was going to die alone."_

"_You're not going to die, Dom. Neal can help you," Kel babbled. She went to pull off her padded tunic and staunch the blood, but she realized that she didn't have it. The blood began to pool on the ground in a quickly growing puddle._

_Dom's breath left his body in a sigh and he lost consciousness. _

Kel awoke to her own screams. Ilane hurried to her daughter's side. She held Kel firmly, rocking back and forth and humming soothing sounds. Neal burst through the door, worried that something was wrong with the baby.

"It was a dream, Kel," Ilane whispered as Neal checked on Kel with his Gift. "It was just a dream."

"It felt so real." Kel's voice shook with sobs.

"Its okay, Kel," Neal added, rubbing her arm soothingly. In the hallway, Owen, Merric, and a few others who had rooms nearby had gathered. None of them had ever seen Kel so upset. None of them had even seen her cry. They stood, helpless to do anything for her.

…..

"Are you alright?" Neal asked Kel later. She was seated at a table in the dining hall of the King's Own with Raoul and Buri.

"I'm fine," Kel assured her friend. "I think that it's just stress. And now I'm worried about meeting Dom's parents."

"Is that why you're dressed up today?" Raoul asked.

"Yep," Kel answered. She was wearing a loose midnight blue gown with gold plaid accents on the sleeves. With the fit of the dress, Kel's condition was completely hidden. Despite that fact, people still gave Kel odd looks as they walked by.

"Well that's why I'm here," Neal said. "They've arrived." Kel gingerly set down her fork and folded her napkin. She got up to clear her plate away with shaking hands.

"Leave it," Buri said. "Raoul will take care of it. You look like you're going to drop it."

"Thank you," Kel said. "I'm just nervous."

"Good luck," Raoul offered. Kel smiled anxiously and let Neal lead her away.

"You look tired," Neal said when they had gotten down the hall.

"It was awful, Neal, that dream. I saw him die again. Only this time I was in my nightgown and I was pregnant, and I had nothing to stop his bleeding with… It was worse than my Ordeal."

"You scared the daylights out of Owen and Merric," he said wryly. Kel looked at her old friend. He had rings under his eyes and he looked weary. She had scared him too, but he didn't want her to see it, so she pretended that she didn't. "Now, I talked with my uncle a little, and I told him about the… accident. There's no need for you to talk about it if you don't want to."

"Thank you, Neal," she said, standing on her toes to kiss his cheek. "You've been taking such good care of me. I need that right now, but I won't accept it if the price is you neglecting Yuki."

"I'm not neglecting anyone. Here we are," Neal said, stopping before the entrance to a suite of rooms very near the one the Queenscoves occupied. He knocked on the door and looked back down at his friend. "Don't be nervous."

Kel smiled, too exhausted to argue. A maid quickly came to the door and announced their presence to the Masbolles. As his father's sister and her husband came into the room, Neal took over the introductions.

"Sir Gawair and Lady Willany of Masbolle, this is Keladry of Mindelan," he said. Kel dropped a curtsy.

Dom's mother had his kind blues eyes, and her wavy brown hair was pulled back with a black ribbon at the nape of her neck.

"My dear Keladry. Dom wrote of you so much I feel as though I know you. You made him so happy," Willany said sadly.

"He talked about you often." Kel kept her voice soft. "He wanted so much for you to be proud."

"We are…were," Gawair said. Kel saw in his eyes the very sorrow and pain that pooled inside her. Gawair looked lost as he stood and left the room.

"Excuse me," Neal said, following his uncle.

"He's had a very difficult time since we received word," Willany said quietly. "I think that part of it is that he had his heart set on grandchildren, especially after you got married."

"Neal didn't tell you?" Kel asked. "You _are_ going to have a grand-baby." She gathered the loose layers of her dress close to her stomach, making the bulge visible. As a smile grew on her own face, Kel looked up at Dom's mother. Tears of mixed joy and distress pricked the corners of her eyes.

"Can I hug you?" Willany asked at last. Kel smiled through tears and nodded. The hug was comforting to the young woman. "How are you holding up?" Willany queried.

"I'm alright, but… well, like you said, it's difficult," Kel said. Kel and her mother-in-law talked easily, about Dom and the baby. A little while later, Dom's father came back, apologizing for his rudeness.

"It's still hard," Gawair said.

"I understand completely," Kel said. She spent the rest of the afternoon with Dom's parents, and with Neal's rendition of the first time Dom ever called him "Meathead," they even laughed a little.

The Masbolles only stayed for a few weeks. When they left, Kel promised to bring the baby to visit often.

"Well you survived that," Neal said after they had breakfast the next morning. Kel smiled, keeping her eyes ahead of her as she walked down the corridor.

"I think that I'm going to be just fine," she said, hands on her little tummy. She looked up at her tall friend who was also smiling. "Go find your wife, you dolt!" she said, playfully pushing his arm. Neal stumbled a few feet, and then walked off, mumbling.

"If you weren't pregnant…"

"If I weren't pregnant what?" Kel called after him.

"You wouldn't be getting away with that," he called over his shoulder. "See you later!" When Neal left her side, Owen swarmed her.

"Morning Kel," he said to her. "Morning Baby," he added, speaking towards her stomach. He looked back up at Kel. "Can I get you anything?"

"No thank you," Kel said, continuing on her way.

"So you're alright?" Owen asked, eyebrows furrowing. "You didn't seem that well the other night."

"I'm fine Owen," Kel said. "It's a jolly day!" she added upon reflection.

"It sure is," Owen agreed.

Kel's friend joined her as she went to the practice courts. The Yamani ladies were there, practicing their _naginatas_. Kel lent Owen her glaive and seated herself on a bench to watch. Owen was paired off with Lady Ilane. He wielded the practice glaive like a staff. Ilane spilled him onto the ground more than once. Kel laughed at his surprise.

As the climbed back to his feet, a wave of nausea swept over the Lady Knight. This surprised Kel; her morning sickness had ebbed a few weeks ago. She pressed her hand to her stomach and leaned forward a little, breathing deeply. The nausea passed. Kel could barely feel a faint pulsing under her palm. _The baby's heart-beat_, she realized with surprise. A sob of joy escaped her lips, drawing the attention of Owen and the ladies.

Suddenly Neal was at her side.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked, checking on her baby as he did do often.

'I thought you went to find Yuki," Kel said.

"And there she is," Neal said nodding towards the practice court. Kel pushed his hands away and grinned.

"There's a heartbeat!" she delightedly called to her friends. She looked back down, thumb stroking the place where she had felt the heartbeat. "Dom's baby has a heartbeat," she whispered to herself.


	5. Comforting Dream

**AN:** Well here's a new chapter. (finally!)This one is (a tiny bit) longer than the last few.

**Review Returns- **

**sarramaks**: Thanks! My secret to keeping it going: stockpiling. I use as much of my free time as I can to write and save up a whole bunch. Then I just have to quick-edit and upload. We'll see if that holds up now that I'm starting school again… **Pink Squishy Llama:** Thanks for your review! Please keep reading. **nativewildmage:** Glad you enjoyed it! **Imakleadrygirl:** Thanks for R and R ing. **Nutz Nina:** Thanks for reading! **red rose of love:** I'm glad you like it! I've never had a loyal fan before. Thanks for the review! **Ionalama:** If Dom hadn't died, I wouldn't have a story. Just a blank piece of paper. And that is SO boring. Thanks for reading. **AnimalWriter1:** I like when Owen is trying to be serious but he just comes off as sweet and silly. Thanx for r and r ing. **Mrs. Dom MAsbolle:** I'm sorry. Here's a Kleenex. Thanks for reading. **bellachaos:** I'm glad you gave this KD a chance to. It may look like it's going to be KC for awhile, but in the end, it's going to be a KN! Yay!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hope Comes From Within  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Five: Comforting Dream  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
December  
462  
Corus  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Adelina?" Owen suggested.

"It's alright. I'm not sure that it's my favorite," Kel said. "But I do like Aubrianna." Owen and Neal were helping Kel draft a list of names that she liked for the baby. They were in the study adjacent to Kel's bedroom, Midwinter was approaching, and the air was chilly, so a warm fire was blazing.

"How about 'Alanna'," Neal suggested.

"I'm not so sure that I know her well enough to name my babe after her. But do write down 'Raoul'. That's one I'm definitely considering."

"Well what about B names?" Neal asked.

"I like Brendon," Kel said.

"Blaise is pretty," Neal offered. Kel shook her head emphatically.

"Too close to Blayce," she explained.

"How about Betelgeuse?" Owen said. Kel and Neal just looked at him.

"Did you say Beetle-Juice?" Kel asked at last.

"It's an old family name," Owen said, sounding offended.

"Well keep it in your family," Neal said. "I like Brygida." They came up with Colletta, Char, Cyril, and Caitleen for 'C,' and then moved on to 'D.' The room was quiet. One name came to all of them, blocking all other choices from memory.

"Dom," Kel said at last. "The baby's name is Dom."

"What if it's a girl?" Owen asked.

"Then I'll call her Dominy or some other variation."

"I like it Kel," Neal said.

"Yeah, it's perfect," Owen added. Kel smiled.

"I think I'm going to lie down for awhile," she said, starting to shift so that she could stand up. With the rather large size of her belly, this task was quite difficult. As she pushed up on the arms of her chair, both Owen and Neal jumped to their feet and helped Kel get up.

"Thank you," she said with a grin. She disappeared into the bed room, rubbing her stomach protectively as she went.

"How much longer does she have, Neal?" Owen asked as the door closed.

"A couple days," the healer said. "A week at the very most. That baby will come soon. I wish she'd let us stay with her more."

"I could recruit Merric and we could keep an eye on her," Owen said.

"You'd have to be stealthy. If Kel got wind of you following her around, she'd get awfully mad, and you've seen how moody she can be. She'd probably take it all out on me."

"Someone has to," Owen said with a smile.

"Be gone, insolent!" Neal said, waving his hand at the younger man. He turned and went back to the dining hall where he hoped he could find his wife.

…..

_Kel awoke to find a pressure beside her on the bed. Arms snaked around her, holding her tightly and rubbing her large belly. Kel looked over._

"_Dom?" Kel asked when she saw the face._

"_Hello, sweet-heart," he said, kissing her neck._

"_I love you," Kel said, leaning into his arms._

"_I'm so proud of you. You are doing so well. You've handled everything perfectly."_

"_I'm so scared, Dom," she whispered. Kel was fully aware that this was a dream, but she didn't want to believe it. "The baby is almost ready to come."_

"_You are going to do terrific," Dom said reassuringly. "You're much stronger than anyone I've ever met."_

"_I wish that I could stay here with you forever," she said, closing her eyes as Dom rubbed her back._

"_I want to be with you too," Dom said quietly. "But you have to wake up soon. Meathead will help you. I love you."_

"_I love you too." The couple snuggled into the bed, warm and sleepy in the embrace of their lover's arms._

When Kel woke up, she was surrounded by sparrows, Jump, and a pile of three cats. Dom was no where to be seen, of course. She rubbed her eyes and stretched her legs, apologizing to the animals she disturbed. Kel climbed from the bed, ready to sit and have a good cry.

But instead she felt an overwhelming sense of calm and peace. She felt as if she really had been with Dom and that he would be with her when she had the baby. Deciding to go for a wandering walk, Kel ran a brush through her hair and splashed some water on her face.

The large tunic that she wore would have easily fit Lord Raoul, but it still lay snugly against Kel's stomach. She smoothed it, pulled on her coat, and slipped her feet into shoes.

Dressed and ready, Kel exited her room and went outside, heading towards the stables to see Tobe and Peachblossom. When they had first arrived at the palace, Kel spoke to Stefan the hostler and found Tobe work in the stables, where he'd be happiest. She saw the boy often, although there was always plenty for him to do, helping Onua Chamtong train the horses for the Queen's Riders.

When she got there, Tobe was working with a little brown mare who couldn't have been more than a few weeks old. He waved to Kel, and she pointed towards the stables, hinting that she would be visiting her mounts. Hoshi butted Kel gently with her head, and Peachblossom glared at her, but accepted a pat on the head. Kel produced two apples from her pocket and fed one to each of her horses.

Peachblossom warmed with the treat. Kel put her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. She took down a brush and began to stroke the gelding, rubbing Hoshi's glossy fur with her free hand.

"He wants to know what keeps you away so much," said a female voice from behind. Kel turned and greeted the Wildmage with a nod and a smile. Daine continued. "He's dying to go out and ride."

"I wish I could," Kel said. "I have so much energy that I feel like I could burst." Daine regarded each of the animals with kindness, talking silently with them as Kel brushed Peachblossom.

"Hoshi says that young Tobeis has taken them out quite a bit, and that Peachblossom is just overplaying it."

"I'm sure," Kel said, patting the gelding's neck. He butted Kel with his muzzle. "He's awfully jealous of my baby."

"He likes the attention," Daine said with a smile. "Kel, did you know that Hoshi will be a mother come spring?"

"Really?" Kel asked, turning back towards the smaller mare. "I guess that makes two of us," she whispered into Hoshi's mane.

"Hello, Lady Kel," Tobe said, settling the little mare that he had been training into her stall, across the way from Peachblossom.

"Hello, Tobe," Kel returned.

"I will see you," Daine said. "I've got to go and check on my little Rikash. He's entered the inquisitive stage where he has to ask you 'why' every few seconds. I'll be lucky if Numair hasn't turned him into a tree just to quiet him." Kel smiled at the wildmage as she walked away.

"How are you?" Tobe asked.

"Better," Kel said. "The baby is going to come in a week or two. I've been restless lately, and I needed to get out of the palace."

"You've managed to lose Neal, I see," Tobe said.

"Yep," Kel said with a grin.

"Oh, never mind," Tobe said, nodding his head towards the far wall of the stables. "There's part of his posse now." Owen was standing behind his horse, Happy II, pretending that he didn't see them.

"So have you been alright?" Kel asked.

"I really do like it here," Tobe said. "This work suits me just fine."

"I'm glad. I felt kind of bad, moving you down here after we spent so long at New Hope."

"Nope, I'm happy." Tobe started to tell Kel about the brown mare, Fawn. He had adopted her after her mother died giving her life. Kel listened with interest, a pride swelling up inside her. Would she feel this way one day when her child told her of all the things he or she had accomplished?

As Kel mused over this, she felt a sharp pain pass through her stomach. She took a deep breath, letting the air out slowly. Tobe saw the pain written across her face.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I think so," Kel said, remembering that Neal said mothers often felt false labor pains in the weeks preceding the birth. "I'll just go lie down for a little while." As Kel hung the brush back up, she felt something warm trickle down her leggings. Looking down, she discovered that she was standing in a puddle. Owen and Tobe were at her side in seconds. When she looked up at them, they could see the sheer terror and panic in her eyes.

"The baby is coming."


	6. A Life's Beginning

**AN:** I'm so excited! The baby's coming! There's this one part in here where Neal tells Kel that "he does have some good news." I could just picture him going "I just saved hundred of dollars on car insurance by switching to Geico." Kel would have slugged him.

Fortunatley, for all the sane readers, I didn't. It's a nice, normal chapter about Kel and her baby. Thanks for reading. Please review!

**Review Returns- **

**Imakeladrygirl:** Thanks for reading! **Pink Squishy Llama:** Should I be worried? (Just kidding! I don't really think you'd murder me… Would you?) Anyways, thanks for r and r ing. Also about Owen's horse- yeah, he did have one named Happy (Lord Wyldon gave it to him. He had called it Windtreader.) but Happy died in the battle at Rathhausak castle. Oops on my part. I am changing it to Happy II. **LEAH Forums:** I'm glad you're enjoying it. Thanx for reading! **I-Love-Escapest-Fantasy:** I am 99.99999(999...) percent sure that it will end up KN, even if it does look like a Cleon story for a few chapters. (That won't be for a while yet, though.) Thanks for the review! **Mrs. Dom Masbolle:** I do too… Thanks for reading. **Nutz Nina:** Thanks for r and r ing. **red rose of love:** You know horse terminology just as well as I do. I'm excited about the baby. (And it's not even real. I need to get out more…) Thanks for reading! **no one of consequence:** Births are definitely the best reason to have a cliff-hanger. Thanks for reading. **AnimalWriter1:** The site I used is babynames dot com. It's pretty good, but I'd bet there's better ones. Thanks for reading this chapter. I'm glad you like it. **Mrs. Dom Masbolle: **Thanks! **Nativewildmage:** That's our overprotective Meathead. Thanks for reading!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hope Comes From Within  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Six: A Life's Beginning  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
December  
462  
Corus  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Owen saw a look of pain pass across his friend's face. He hurried from Happy II's stall and ran to Kel's side. She looked up, realizing that her water had broken.

"The baby is coming," she said, voice shaking with terror.

"Let's get you to Sir Nealan," Tobe said. Kel marveled at how easily the young boy seemed to keep a cool head. She felt panicked; her heart raced. "Breathe, milady."

Kel smiled at the boy's order and took three deep breaths.

"I'm alright," she said, both hands resting on her belly. "Will you help me up to my rooms?"

"Of course we will," Owen said. He and Tobe supported Kel as she slowly shuffled back into the palace.

They met up with Ilane outside the Kel's door. She helped her daughter to bed, sending Owen to get Neal. Tobe had to go back down to finish with the horses, but he wished Kel good luck, promising to visit when she'd had some time to rest.

When they were gone, Ilane turned to Kel, pulling a fresh nightgown from the drawers. She helped her daughter change out of her cold wet breeches.

"I'm scared, Mama," Kel said as she leaned back into the pillows on her bed. Ilane sat down beside Kel.

"You are going to be fine, Kel. You're so strong. I was a mess when I had Anders. The healer had to give me a soothing drink to calm me down."

"I can't even imagine you being very worried," Kel said.

"Well I was," Ilane said. Kel looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath, drawing herself together. She could do this. Everyone believed in her. Even Dom.

She heard the door knob turn and looked over to see Neal. They had discussed that he would handle the birth initially, allowing his father to continue his work in the infirmary, but Duke Baird would come long before the baby.

"Are you alright?" he asked, rushing to her side. Kel nodded. Neal began to prod and probe with his Gift.

"Do you want me to go away?" Owen asked. Kel opened her mouth to give answer but was cut off by another pain. Owen grasped her hand and she looked up. The contraction had passed quickly.

"They're not so bad yet," she said. "And I don't mind if you stay. I could use the support of my friends."

"Well, Kel," Neal said, sitting back. "All I can tell you is that it's going to be awhile."

"How long?" she asked.

"Several hours, maybe the night," Neal said, without meeting her eyes. "First babies often take their time appearing."

"I can't tell you how excited that makes me," Kel said dryly.

"Don't you want to have your baby, Kel?" Owen asked. The lady knight smiled wearily down at her large belly.

"Very much," she said. "But wanting to give birth and wanting to go through pain are two very different things."

"Oh," Owen said thoughtfully.

"I didn't want to have you," Ilane said. "I said that Oranie would be my last baby, and that if your father wanted another, he would have to give birth."

"And then, six years later, I came along," Kel interjected. She knew the story well.

"I'm very glad you did, too," Ilane said, pondering a memory that was twenty-one years old. "Out of all my children, I have to say that I'm closest to you."

Kel smiled, but her body tensed as a third contraction hit her.

She continued to labor late into the night. Near dawn, Owen rung out a cool washcloth and placed it gently on Kel's forehead.

"You're doing a jolly good job," he said. Kel gave him a weak smile. She didn't feel like she was doing well at all. Sweat streaked down her back, plastering her hair to her neck. Her back ached, and each pain that passed through her was worse than the last. Owen, Neal, and her mother had taken turns sitting up with her while the other two slept in armchairs. Kel tried to sleep but she woke up every few minutes.

Neal woke with a start. His eyes were foggy, but he was awake.

"They're getting really bad," Kel said when he asked how she felt. "When is your father going to get here?"

"Kel, my father isn't coming. There is another baby being born tonight with complications that could become much more serious. It's a real possibility that the child might not survive. But your baby is healthy, Kel. Father agreed that your birth would be relatively easy. It's nothing that I can't handle. "

Kel set her eyes on one of the bedposts. Her heart ached for the mystery mother that might have to go through this agony only to have her child die.

"I do have some good news, Kel," Neal continued. "You can start pushing now."

Kel breathed a sigh of relief, and took the hands that Owen and her mother offered.

Neal coached as Kel pushed. Ilane sat on Kel's left, half behind her, propping the young woman up, and Owen was on the right. To Kel it seemed like more long hours passed, but it was really only minutes.

A tiny voice rang out. Kel's body relaxed and Neal held a small and slippery body. He laughed with joy, as the baby's cries grew louder. There wasn't a dry eye in the room.

Neal wrapped the tiny baby in a clean cloth and placed it in Kel's waiting arms.

"You have a son," he said softly. Kel grinned as she checked her boy over. Dom's blue eyes stared up at her. Kel's vision blurred and a sob escaped her lips.

"Are you alright?" Ilane asked softly. Kel slowly nodded. After a few minutes more, her mother scooped the baby up and handed him to Neal for a cleaning and inspection. She sent Owen to help.

Kel wouldn't let them take her baby out of her sight, so Owen and Neal worked at a table nearby while Ilane gave Kel a sponge bath.

"He's so beautiful, Mama," Kel whispered, her eyes resting on the infant. A yawn forced itself out between her words. Ilane smiled.

"He's a miracle," she agreed. She brushed Kel's bangs out of her eyes, tucking a loose tendril behind her ear. "You did wonderfully."

Nearly half-an-hour later, Kel and her son were settled into a clean bed. She held the baby close to her chest, cooing down at him.

"Domitan II of Masbolle," Owen noted. "That's a name to be proud of."

"It certainly is," Kel said, smoothing the baby's cheek with her thumb. Neal leaned over and peered at his newborn first-cousin.

"Your Da would be so pleased," he said at last. Kel was too happy and tired to feel sorrow at Dom's mentioning. She leaned her head towards the baby and kissed his forehead. Then she leaned back into her pillow. Within moments she had drifted off into a deep sleep.

…..

Across the palace a new father mourned the loss of his wife. Although their marriage had been strained at first, the man had come to truly love her. His tiny daughter cried for comfort, but the knight didn't know how to give it. He just rocked her silently and sorrowfully as dawn began to light the sky.


	7. Never Forget

**AN:** Well, Kel's a mother. Here is the first chapter of her new life, kind of an introductory. Two things: in this chapter- the "Heart of Bravery" is supposed to be a sort of equivalent to the "Purple Heart." **and** I can not emphasize enough that this is **_NOT_** a KC story! Cleon is just here temporarily. Got it? Good. We can move on now.

**Review Returns:**

**imakeladrygirl:** Thanks! **red rose of love: **Thanks for the wonderful review. The identity of the mystery parents will be revealed in this chapter. **Pesche:** You're on the right track, though leaving just to get rid of him after awhile is closer. Thanks for reading! **nativewildmage:** Thanks! Please keep readin'... **AnimalWriter1: **I really like that idea I'm trying to work it in somehow. Thanks for r and r ing! **The ORIGINAL Meathead: **I couldn't bear to send Owen away. He makes an appearance in this new chapter too. Thanks for the review. Kel and the other man are definitely going to meet, and he is no stranger… **Mrs. Dom Masbolle:** Thanks for reading! **Nutz Nina:** Well it can't always be sweet and fluffy. Thanx for the review. **Ionalama:** I SWEAR it's not. I don't really like him anymore. But I do want to prove that him and Kel can just be friends. Thanks for reading. **I'm SO sorry if I missed anyone- I'll double return you next time if I did.**

Without further ado... Chapter Seven of HCFW! (Roll film!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hope Comes From Within  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Seven: Never Forget  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Midwinter  
462  
Corus  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kel woke up to a loud wail. Her room was lit by only a few small candles. When her eyes focused she saw the small cradle that was placed beside her bed. The details of the previous night and morning came back to her in a flash. Kel couldn't help but grin as she used her hands to push herself into a sitting position.

Kel carefully lifted the crying baby into her arms.

"Shh. It's alright, Domi. Mama's here," she cooed, holding him tightly against her chest so that he would feel safe. The baby calmed a little, soothed by the nearness of his mother's heartbeat. Kel unbuttoned her nightgown and let the baby suckle.

The door to an adjoining chamber opened, and Ilane entered wrapped in a towel. She stopped rushing when she saw that Kel was awake. She came to her daughter's side, smiling down at the baby.

"I was in the bath and I heard him crying," she said with a shrug, explaining her wardrobe. "You two have had a lot of visitors this afternoon. I turned away everyone from the hostler to Lady Alanna," Ilane noted, taking a seat.

"The Lioness came to see us?" Kel asked, astonished. Ilane nodded.

"Everyone wants to meet your baby. It seems that your husband was well liked. "

"He was," Kel said softly. "Mama I-" The lady knight was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'll just see who that is," Ilane said, kissing Kel's forehead as she got up. She went into her own room and pulled a robe over her towel, then went to the door. As she made herself decent, Kel heard her mother converse briefly with the person in the hallway, and then she watched her step aside to let the visitor pass.

The man standing before Kel was someone she knew well. His eyes were almost as red as his hair, as if he'd been sobbing for hours. His clothes were unkempt and his hair was unruly, giving him a truly pitiful look.

"Cleon?" Kel asked. Ilane cleared her throat and turned away.

"I'll just let you talk," she said, closing the door behind her. An uncomfortable pause followed.

"Oh, Kel," Cleon said at last.

"What is it?" Kel asked. "I've never seen you like this before."

"It's my baby. I can't get her to stop crying. Not for longer than a few minutes anyway." For the first time, Kel noticed that Cleon cradled a small body in his arms. She started to piece the situation together. "And she won't eat from the milk-skins. They told me- well, I thought-"

"It's alright, Cleon," Kel said gently. She carefully put Domi down beside her on the bed. "May I see her?"

Cleon crossed the room and awkwardly placed the baby into Kel's arms. Kel let the baby eat, as her own had done.

"She's beautiful," Kel said, covering herself with a blanket.

"I know," Cleon said with a rueful smile. "She looks just like her mother does… did." His face fell.

"I'm so sorry," Kel offered. Cleon didn't answer, only stared glumly at one of the floorboards. Kel changed the subject. "What's her name?"

"Clarion. Ermelian picked it out. "

"It's very pretty," Kel said quietly. Another silence penetrated the room. Then Kel's baby cooed from his spot on the bed.

"What about your little guy?" Cleon asked. "How's he?" Kel smiled brightly.

"He's prefect," she said, nodding for Cleon to pick her little boy up. "His name is Domitan."

"Like his father," Cleon finished. "Kel, I know that I was rude to Dom when we were squires, and I'm sorry for it. It was wrong."

"In truth, _I_ had forgotten about it., Cleon," Kel said. She paused before continuing on. "Why did you come to me?" Cleon sighed.

"I needed help with my baby. I couldn't bring myself to ask one of those strangers that Duke Baird suggested for a wetnurse."

"I have about as much as experience as you. We were in the same training program."

"Well, you gave birth. That has to count for something. All I did was watch. Helplessly…" Tears grew in the corners of Cleon's eyes as his voice trailed off.

"I've been helpless too, Cleon. I wasn't with my husband when he was wounded but I was there when he died. And there was nothing I could do."

"That's different. You didn't do that to him. It's _my_ fault that my wife is dead."

"You can't believe that," Kel said softly. Cleon put his head in his hands. Kel could tell that he was trying to stop tears. Clarion was through eating, so she lifted that baby and placed her in her father's arms. She gave him a huge yawn. A smile played on Cleon's lips.

"Let's make a deal," Kel said. "I'll help you, if you help me."

"How can I help you?"

"I'm sure that there's some embarrassing talks headed my way," Kel said, tracing her sleeping baby's profile with her finger. "I'll trade you for the ones you've got coming. I'm much better acquainted with girl problems." Cleon smiled lightly.

"It's a deal," he said, shaking her hand.

..…

Five days later, Midwinter began. Kel and her baby were to attend their first official outing: a small party in Lord Raoul's quarters. Kel wore a soft, loose green gown, and dressed her baby in a tiny blue outfit her mother had sewn.

When Kel arrived, Raoul settled her in an armchair near the fireplace. The baby spent very little time in his mother's arms that night; as Lady Ilane had promised, all of Kel's friends had come to see the baby. Raoul scooped Domi up first, and he and Buri watched him suck on his fingers.

A short time later people began to arrive. Yuki and Neal had seen the baby, but Merric and Seaver hadn't. Kel persuaded each of them to hold Domi before the boisterous Owen arrived. Kel made Owen sit down and stop his bouncing before he was allowed to take a turn with her baby.

Next the infant was passed to Roald and Shinko, who were curious to see how he'd react to them, as they were expecting their first baby in the spring. Lalasa came to see Domi, as did Tobe, and Daine and Numair. Lady Alanna came soon after, arriving with Roald's parents.

Kel, who had reclaimed her son, rose from her seat as the king entered the room. Jonathan approached Kel, Thayet at his side. She held a small trinket box that was covered in black velvet.

"Your majesties," Kel said with a deep nod.

"We were very sorry to hear of your loss, Lady Knight," the king said. "Your husband fought as bravely and loyally as any warrior. He will be greatly missed. It is my distinct pleasure to award the Heart of Bravery to Little Domitan, in memory of his father, Sergeant Domitan."

Kel's eyes welled up as Queen Thayet pinned the golden medal onto her baby's tiny blue tunic. She couldn't bring her voice louder than a whisper for fear of starting a river of tears.

"Thank you, so much."

…..

Kel stayed at the party a little longer, until Domi started fussing. She took him back to her rooms and fed him. As she was getting him ready for bed, Cleon stopped by so Kel could feed Clarion. He tried to start up a conversation, but his grief was to fresh, and Kel had too much on her mind, so he just let it go.

After he was gone, Kel crawled into bed, her baby tucked gently beside her. She fingered the shiny golden heart that was placed carefully back in its soft black case. How handsome it would have looked, pinned to her husband's broad chest.

The baby made a gurgling noise at her, and she snapped the lid closed, attention averted.

Kel pulled open the drawer of her nightstand. The drawer had a false bottom, and Kel opened this to reveal some letters that she and Dom had written back and forth to each other and a few other trinkets of his that held sentimental value for Kel. She placed the velvet box among them, running her fingers across a small likeness of her husband. Kel closed the door and smiled at her baby.

"We'll always remember your Da, won't we?" she whispered.

As she had expected, Domi didn't answer, just gave a big yawn, making his hammy cheeks look even hammier. Kel smiled again.

"I love you, Domitan." Kel heard whining at her door. Checking that her mother was sound asleep, she pulled it open, and Jump ran in. His stump of a tail was wagging as he rubbed all over Kel's legs, too happy to care that leg-rubbing was _cat_ behavior.

Kel smiled at her old friend. Lady Ilane had banned Jump from Kel's bed from the night that Domi was born, but now Kel invited him back. It would be nice to have her friend once more. Jump looked suspiciously at the baby, but after he was allowed to sniff him, the dog settled down at the foot of the bed, satisfied that was not an intruder.

"Well, the dog approves of you," Kel told her baby as she blew out the candle. "I guess if Peachblossom likes you, then you're one of us, my poor boy."

Kel drifted off to sleep, strangely comforted by the presence of her baby and her dog. She dreamed of Dom, standing above the bed, watching them sleep. In the dream he talked quietly to the baby, but Kel didn't hear any of it.

She did remember what he said to her, as he gently kissed her cheek.

_I'm so proud of you._


	8. Trading Favors

AN: I absolutely hate being so busy. They recently had a idiot-firing/quitting week at the restaurant where I work, so my hours have increased (because I am NOT one of the idiots.) I try to write as much as I can, but it still might be a week or two between chapters. But I love this story, so I will probably work on it more than I should :D. Oh- one more note: please excuse any type-o's in the AN. It's late, and I'm blonde.

**REVIEW RETURNS: **

**The ORIGINAL Meathead:** Thanks for reading! I'm glad you like it. **Nutz Nina:** Thank you! **SarahE7191:** I sniffled while writing it. Thanks for the review. **Drop Your Oboe:** I know! I can't believe I killed off Dom. Right after I did it, I started to warm up to him. But I still like Cleon. This was going to be a KC story, but I changed my mind. Thanks for reading! **red rose of love:** Domi has got to be like his father. I can already see him mouthing off to Neal… Thanks for reading. It was my pleasure to write it! **Nativewildmage:** Thanks! **Mrs. Dom Masbolle:** Your wish is granted! That was definitely not the end. I have plans for the baby's teenage years yet, and maybe beyond. Thanks for R and R ing. **AnimalWriter1:** Kel's got plenty of relatives and friends that can make sure Domi knows the degree of the blaze of glory his father died in. I love this story too much to end it here; I'm definitely continuing. Thanks so for reading! **Catri Howlman-Carthaki spy:** Thanks for the review!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Hope Comes From Within  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter Eight:** Trading Favors  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
January  
463  
Corus  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slowly Kel's days passed into a rhythm. Wake up, feed Domi. Get dressed. Eat breakfast. Change Domi. Feed Clarion. And so on.

Spring came quickly. Now it was Cricket who sat outduringmorning _naginata _practice, watching Domi, while Kel joined in. She wanted to get a good workout and lose the weight that she had gained during her pregnancy.

Kel's nights were as full as her days. Although her baby had slept soundly through his first night, that ended after a week. He woke at least three times a night, wailing until Kel dragged herself over to pick him up. Sleep was fast becoming a foreign concept to the young mother.

After one particularly long night, when Domi had caught a bought of colic and had woken up eight times, Tobe came to visit them. He had no idea what had happened the night before. If only the poor boy had known what he was walking into…

Kel was curled up in an armchair next to her baby's cradle. Her hand was hanging down into the crib and the baby's fingers were latched around one of hers.

Kel opened one eye to see who had just come in. She smiled when she saw Tobe, and opened the other eye.

"Hi," she whispered. Tobe looked between her and the sleeping baby.

"Is this a bad time?"

"Not if you're quiet," Kel said with a yawn. "The baby was sick last night and I just got him to sleep."

"Oh," Tobe said as he took a seat on the edge of the bed. He fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Did you want something?" Kel asked. Tobe bit his lip before he spoke, a habit that Kel amusedly observed that he had picked up from her.

"Working with Stefan and Mistress Onua is wonderful, but it's not quite enough for my horse magic," he said slowly. "I was wondering if you would talk to the Wildmage for me. I think she'd be more inclined to teach me if it came from you."

Kel knew that the boy spoke nonsense. Daine Salmalín would never turn down any pupil was eager to learn as Tobe was. But tired as she was, Kel's mind still caught the bargaining chip that was dangling before her.

"If I do this for you, you have to do something for me," she said, sitting up.

"What?" Tobe asked warily.

"Take care of my baby so that I can sleep through just one night."

"I think I could do that," the boy said thoughtfully. "But you'd have to show me what to do. I've never even held a baby before."

"You haven't?" Kel asked, with a look of mocked shock. Domi woke and whimpered quietly. Kel scooped him up and plopped him gently in Tobe's arms. "Well today you will learn."

Kel spent the day teaching the boy basic ways to care for her baby, and the night sleeping soundly.

When she woke up, Kel breezed out of bed and cheerfully checked on her boys. Tobe was out-cold in the chair beside the baby's cradle, but Domi was not in it. He was sleeping on Tobe's gently rising and falling chest.

As the young woman slipped into her dressing room, her face glowed with an uncontrollable grin.

…..

Kel discovered that despite training with Lord Wyldon, Owen had poor negotiation skills. He offered her six nights just to hide a little box in her rooms. Kel would have just told Owen that he had to stay for one, but he didn't tell her what was in the box, or whom she was hiding it from. So she took three nights.

But Neal was the real gold-mine.

A few days after she had encountered Tobe, Kel took Domi outside for a walk in the gardens. Though it was early in January, it was unusually warm. Kel and her baby found their green-eyed friend sitting on a bench. He looked forlornly at them, forcing a smile.

"I wonder what's the matter with Uncle Neal," Kel said to her baby as she sunk down beside Neal. He lifted the infant from her arms.

"Actually it's kind of your fault," he said to them both. Neal looked up into Kel's eyes. "Yuki wants to have a baby."

"What's wrong with that?" Kel asked as she smoothed Domi's hair. "Babies are wonderful."

"I see how little you sleep," Neal said wryly. "And the diapers you change, the spit-up you endure, the crying…" The green-eyed knight sighed. "I just don't know."

"Neal, it _is_ a lot of work," Kel said gently, dabbing the slime that dripped down her baby's chin. "But every minute is worth it."

"Kel, I do _want_ children," he said. "I'm just not ready for them yet. What can I do to get you to talk to her for me?"

Kel bit her lip. _Why should I talk to Yuki? _He's_ the one who's married to her._

"When do you want me to take care of Domi?" Neal asked with a sigh.

"I thought that the whole point of me talking to your wife was so that you wouldn't have to take care of a baby," Kel argued.

"It's not the same. Domi'snot mine!" Neal countered. Now Kel sighed. Neal looked at her desperately. In that instant Kel decided to milk him for as much as she could.

"Ten nights." Neal shook his head.

"Three."

"Eight," Kel offered.

"Two," Neal countered.

"You're going the wrong way!" Kel protested. As if to prove his mother's point, Domi gave a yell.

"Alright, five," Neal said, scowling at the infant.

"Seven," Kel insisted. "Seven nonconsecutive nights."

"Fine," Neal groaned. "Just talk to Yuki. Please."

A little while later, Kel found herself in the sitting room of Yuki and Neal's chambers. Her baby had been plucked out of her arms upon their arrival, and now Yuki rocked him gently.

"He is so adorable," the Yamani said. "He looks like his father." Kel smiled warmly.

"You'd make a good mother," she said tactfully. The glimmer of a smile flickered across Yuki's face.

"Did Neal say something to you?" she asked innocently.

"He may have mentioned that you'd like a baby."

"He's miserable, isn't he?" Yuki asked. Kel grinned.

"He says he's not ready."

"I'm not either," Yuki said. "I just like to see him squirm."

"You're brilliant. Not only do you have Neal convinced that you want to get pregnant, but you also motivated him to watch my baby so that I'd talk you out of it. Yuki, I'll get to _sleep_. It was so nice when Tobe watched him the other night."

"Anything I can do to help you _and_ torture my husband," Yuki said, wrapping a blanket around the baby's shoulders.

…..

Kel's days got better as she began to get more sleep.

"Can I get in on some of those nights?" Cleon asked one evening when Kel told him about the nights she had charged Neal. He bounced Domi in his right arm as Kel let Clarion eat.

"Do you miss sleeping?" Kel asked with a smile.

"Sleep? What is that foreign word?" Cleon joked.

"Leave Clarion here tomorrow night and Neal will watch them both," Kel ordered as they left. Cleon smiled.

"Yes Mother."

Kel shook her head and looked over to her son.

"Some people just can't follow simple instructions without giving your ma grief, can they?"

Domi, who was lying on Kel's bed and clad only in a diaper, smiled and made a gurgling sound that Kel chose to believe was an agreement. She bent closer to him and tickled his little tummy, making him shriek with laughter. Kel giggled as well, and kissed her baby's belly. They spent some time laughing and playing, until Kel heard a frantic knock on her door.

"Don't go anywhere," Kel told her son as she got up to see who it was. When she peered out into the hallway, she recognized the familiar uniform of a page. It was Fianola, the girl she had met when she was a squire.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, milady, but I was sent by the Mistress Salmalín. She said to tell you that your horse is about to issue her colt."


	9. Needless Worrying

**AN**: Sorry it took so long! (Explanation: Chapter 15 of Tell Him.") Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Hope Comes From Within  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter Nine:** Needless Worrying  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
January  
463  
Corus  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kel thanked Fianola with a copper and sent her on her way. The lady knight gathered up her child, and went down to the stables. Soon after she arrived, Hoshi birthed a beautiful brown colt.

The Wildmage was there, helping Tobe supervise his first delivery. She told Kel that Hoshi's new daughter was called "Tsuki."

"How did Hoshi know the Yamani word for moon?" Kel asked.

"Them animals from New Hope are smart, my lady," Tobe offered. "She probably heard you say it once, and just remembered."

While Kel settled Hoshi and Tsuki into their stall, Tobe rocked Domi gently, trying to get him to sleep.

Days turned into weeks, and weeks into months. Kel found that she was quite content; almost- happy. It drove her crazy that she felt that way without Dom, but she had decided never to deny her son a happy childhood.

One April morning, several hours before dawn, Kel was woken up by a pounding on her door. Domi started to cry as she rose to see who was there. Under her breath Kel used a phrase that she had learned in her years among the Own. Domi began to wail louder as if he understood. Kel picked up her baby, rocking him, and opened the door.

It was a manservant who was unknown to the lady knight.

"What is it?" she asked shortly.

"The king wishes to speak with you," the servant said. "He will await you outside of the Royal Infirmary."

"I'll be right there," Kel said. She quickly changed pulled on a clean shirt and breeches, checking her hair in the mirror. She tried to leave her baby with her mother, but every time Kel set him down, Domi's crying started up again.

At last she let Domi have his way and took him with her.

As promised, Kel found the king near the infirmary that the royal family used privately. Like Kel, he was dressed hurriedly, his hair finger-brushed. He looked down at her and her baby, nodding in acknowledgement.

Kel bowed as far as she could while holding her baby.

"Is something wrong Your Majesty?" she asked.

"Princess Shinkokami has gone into labor," he said. Kel's eyebrows furrowed in worry for her friend. "She's just fine, but Roald is a wreck. I do believe that you are the only one who can calm him down."

Kel looked into the room that the king had pointed to. It was a waiting area set between the main infirmary and the Royal Birthing Chamber, the room in which the last three Conté heirs had been born in. Roald was in this waiting area, pacing.

Kel glanced back at the king.

"I'll try."

"Very good," Jonathan said, moving aside as she passed. Kel went into the waiting room.

"Say 'hi, Uncle Roald,'" Kel said loudly to Domi.

Roald turned and gave her a vague smile.

"Are you alright?"

"Mmm-hmm," Roald mumbled.

"Roald," Kel said sternly. "You have to calm down." She deposited her baby into his arms, giving him a reason to sit.

"You're not alright, liar," she teased, taking a seat beside him.

"You dare to call your prince a liar?" Roald said, his nervousness temporarily forgotten. Kel smiled. Domi had a way of making anyone feel better.

"Prove me wrong," she told the prince. Roald stared at the wall for a moment, as though he was seeing things that weren't there.

"I'm scared Kel. I mean, I don't have the normal worried about being a good father and all that; I've had a good teacher. But Kel, if something happens to her…"

Suddenly Kel knew what the problem was. She started to confirm her suspicions, but was interrupted by a woman busting through the room and into the birthing chamber. Roald jumped to his feet, but Domi woke and started whimpering as the door closed. Roald sank back into his seat, rocking Domi gently. The lady's husband plunked down on Kel's free side.

"If I do ever have children, they are going to be born at a sensible hour," Neal drawled sleepily.

Kel ignored her friend and looked at Roald.

"It is Ermelian?" she asked. "Are you afraid that you're going to lose your wife like Cleon?"

Roald nodded.

"Oh Roald, you can't be afraid of that. Shinkokami is young and strong. She has the best healer in the realm helping her, as well as your mother and Yuki. She'll be fine."

"But what if-" Roald began.

"What if's will get you nothing but heartache," Kel said. "After Dom died I thought that maybe if I hadn't been at Fort Steadfast, Dom wouldn't have been on leave, and he would have been out on a mission when the Scanrans attacked. But if I hadn't been at Steadfast, I wouldn't have conceived Domi. Roald, we can't keep second-guessing ourselves all the time. It will kill us long before old age gets a chance."

"I guess that's why I don't want Yuki to get pregnant," Neal said. "I can't be a single father to a baby. I'd be horrible at it."

"You two need to stop looking at the death, and look at the new life. Roald in a few hours, you're going to be a father. Isn't that exciting?"

"You'll get to hold a baby in your arms, and instead of thinking, 'What an incredibly cute little guy,' you'll think 'I can't believe that this little raisin is mine,'" Neal added. Kel smiled. Roald looked like he wanted to, but instead he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Are you saying that my baby will be ugly?" he asked.

"Well, his mother's gorgeous, but look what else he has to choose from," Neal mumbled.

"Roald, your babies are going to be much cuter than Neal's," Kel said reassuringly.

"Domi your mama is always going to be real good to you, but when you get older you better watch out," Roald said to the baby. His voice dropped to a whisper. "She reads minds."

Roald's father saw that he had calmed down and joined them, regaling the young knights with stories of himself, the Lioness' husband, and Sir Gary as they awaited the arrival of their first children.

Almost three hours later, Yuki and the queen came out into the waiting area. Both were smiling brightly. Roald stood, unhindered by Domi, who was now asleep in the king's arms.

"Princess Shinkokami has given birth to a beautiful daughter," Yuki said.

"Mother and daughter are doing well," Thayet added. Roald grinned with relief, and slipped past the ladies to see his wife and daughter.

Kel took her baby from the king. Neal and Yuki walked with her down to the Own's mess hall.

"Do you think that your cousin would have been as worried as Roald was?" she asked Neal.

"Dom would have fought his way to your side to be with you," he said.

"He loved you," Yuki added as they sat with their breakfasts.

Princess Omiya changed not only Roald and Shinko's lives, but the future of the realm as well. A new motion was made to change the laws and name the baby princess her father's heir. Kel and Alanna rejoiced, knowing that this would be a big step in Tortall's government.

Nearly a month later, Kel's father returned from the islands. Piers was right pleased with his grandson. Domi, too little to understand who the stranger was, just liked to play with his beard.

In July, Owen brought another little box to Kel's room. Curiosity at last got the best of her, and Kel locked the knight into her room until he told her what was inside. Owen opened the new box a crack and Kel saw a sparkly diamond ring inside.

"I hope that _you're_ not going to wear that," Kel said with a wondrous grin.

"Of course I'm not!" Owen said. "I'm going to propose."

"To who? Merric?" Kel joked.

"No!" Owen exclaimed, shuddering. "Margarry of Cavall."

"Lord Wyldon's daughter? Do you have a death wish?" Owen shrugged.

"Margarry makes me happy. She likes dogs and horses, and me."

"I suppose that's a good thing," Kel said. She studied the sincerity in his face. "I can't believe how much you've grown up since I first met you."

"That's me, old and jolly," Owen said with a grin. Kel smiled, shaking her head.

"I'm glad that you're happy… What's in the other box?"

Owen sighed and opened the first box, letting Kel see the object that she'd been hiding for nearly six months.

"A rock?" she asked, disbelievingly.

"It's a special rock!" Owen defended. "I think Numair put a spell on it. See how black it is? I was g-"

"Stop!" Kel ordered. "I don't want to hear another word. My head already hurts. Oh- and what I said about you being more grown up…I take it back." Owen dejectedly took his little boxes and left Kel to get a teething Domi, shaking her head as she went.

The wedding was six weeks later. Kel stood as Owen's appointed 'best lady,' while Tobe watched Domi in the audience.

Kel had never before seen Lord Wyldon cry. It was the source of much amusement for Neal.

"The Stump _does_ have a heart!" he said with a laugh.

"One of these days you're going to slip and say that in front of him, and even if Domi wasn't starting to sleep through the night, I still wouldn't get you out of it," Kel said practically. "Nothing is worth that."

Neal stuck his tongue out at her.

Kel smiled. Some things never change.


	10. High Hopes

**AN:** I kinda stole from myself for this chapter- Merric's gift has been seen before in chapter 16 (2nd D/N) of "Tell Him." This chapter has another cliff-hanger. I think after the next chapter I'm going to skip ahead a couple of years so that Domi is like 5. I have ideas for then, but I don't think I can stretch out his infancy much more. It'd get boring. If anyone has ideas, I'm open for them. Thanks again for reading -LOB

**Review Returns:  
Mrs. Dom Masbolle:** Thank you! **Nutz Nina:** Thanks for reading. **Starlight and Notebook:** I'm glad you enjoyed it. **Redneck girl:** Thanx for r and r-ing. **red rose of love:** I like Roald. I'm thinking of doing a story about him, but I haven't quite decided on a plot. Thanks for reading! **Annmarie Aspasia:** Keeping Kel in-character isn't that hard, which is why it baffles me that it's so rare! Thanks for the complement. **The ORIGINAL Meathead:** Thanks for reading!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Hope Comes From Within  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter Ten:** High Hopes  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
September  
463  
Corus  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Just what makes that little old ant  
__Think he could move a rubber tree plant?  
__Everyone knows an ant can't move a rubber tree plant  
__But he's got high hopes  
__He's got high hopes  
__He's got high apple-pie in the sky hopes-"_

Kel smiled. She sang to Domi all the time, in the privacy of her own rooms. But now, hearing Tobe, Kel knew that she couldn't carry a tune if it had handles. Domi was standing shakily, holding on to Tobe's hands for support.

"Come on, little guy," Tobe prompted. "You can do it! Just like that little ant!"

"He's almost got it," Kel said, sinking down two feet away. Domi gave Kel a hammy grin and reached one hand towards her. As he let go of Tobe, he fell and landed on his behind.

"Oh, poor Domi," Tobe said. The baby looked like he was going to cry. Kel stood him back up.

"Don't ever give up, Domi," Kel said. She smiled at Tobe. "That's today's lesson. Never quit. Have high hopes."

"If your mama had quit, I'd still be a black-and-blue inn-boy," Tobe told Domi. "Now if your mama can go into the Chamber of Ordeal, don't you think you could take three silly little steps."

Kel held out her hands.

"Come here, Domi," she said. He took hold of her hand and moved one foot closer to her. Then he moved the other. When he started to take his third step, he went down again, but landed in Tobe's hands.

"You did it!" he said. Kel was smiling in a special way that she reserved for her baby. She picked him up and gave him a tight squeeze.

"Good job, my boy."

As Kel helped her baby climb back to his feet, Tobe began to tell her of the progress that his pony, Fawn was making.

"You and Domi should come watch us tomorrow afternoon," Tobe said.

"I think Domi would like that," Kel said, leaning over her baby and holding his little hands as he toddled across the room.

"You might have to put a leash on him," Tobe said.

Kel glared at the boy, but continued her game with Domi.

.…..

When Kel arrived at the stables the next afternoon, Tobe was nowhere to be seen. Instead a large open tent was set up. Under this canopy, Kel saw Shinkokami, Roald, Yuki, Neal, Merric, and several of her other friends.

"What's going on?" she asked warily, knowing that Tobe had tricked her.

"My wife realized that you were never given a baby shower," Roald said.

"So we're having a party for Domi," Shinkokami said. "There's even cake and presents."

"You shouldn't have," Kel said quietly. But deep inside she was touched that her friends wanted to do this for her.

"Just say thank you, Kel," Neal said, pulling out a chair at the head of the table.

"Thank you, everyone," she said softly. Neal passed her a plate and she occupied herself with the conversation and feeding Domi small bites of cake.

Her friends began to pass her gifts, and Kel opened each one with Domi on her lap. There were clothes and toys for her boy. His favorite seemed to be a stuffed rabbit from Merric. It had big, sappy eyes, and long floppy ears. Domi grabbed one of these ears and hurled the rabbit around to hit the ground. It let out a squeak. Domi repeated the action to be rewarded with another squeak.

Kel glared sharply at Merric, then looked up at Neal.

"When he has children, remind me that I owe him," she said.

"I knew you'd both like it," Merric said with a grin, taking the baby and the rabbit. He went near Roald, who was holding Omiya gingerly.

Kel looked over at Shinko. The two women were alone, as most everyone else was admiring Domi, his new toy, and the baby princess.

"I really do appreciate all this," she said in Yamani.

"You really do deserve it," Shinko returned, hugging the other woman. "You've been through so much."

"Thank you," Kel said again. She felt a tug on her sleeve, and she turned to see Tobe.

"Obe!" Domi said, delighted.

Kel looked up in shock. _My baby said his first word_! She realized suddenly. She felt a twinge when she realized that her son's first word was a variation of 'Tobe;' she had thought he'd say 'mama' first. Shinko grinned and put a hand on Kel's arm.

"The Wildmage sent a gift for you, along with her regrets that she could not be here," Tobe said dutifully, handing Kel a package. Then he went to Domi and lifted him into his arms.

"Obe!" Domi said again as a tickle-war began.

Any jealousy she felt vanished as Kel watched her boys playing. Kel looked back at the Yamani Princess, hazel eyes dancing.

"I may have been through a lot, but I think I'm the luckiest mother in the world."

…..

Over the next few days Domi starting picking up small words rapidly. A couple of times he woke Kel up with his talking. Once, right after she got him back to sleep, Kel heard a knock on the door.

"Kel?" she heard, and groaned.

"Go away, Neal!" she called. "The sun's not up and neither are we!"

"Ma-ma?" Domi asked from his crib. It was the beginning of a string of babbling. "Ma, ma ma, ma, ma, ma!" Domi had learned that his mother came when called.

_I guess I was wrong_, Kel thought. She gathered her baby into her arms and took him to her bed. As she climbed back in, Owen's voice rang from outside.

"Come on, Kel. We hear Domi, and it's important!" Kel sighed and carried Domi to the door.

"What, Owen?" she asked, pulling it open.

"I was here first," Neal said.

"Fine," Kel said, moving Domi to her hip.

"But mine's more important!" Owen insisted.

"But I was here fir-"

"Why don't you both tell me at the same time so we can go back to bed?" Kel interrupted.

The two men eyed each other before speaking in the same excited tone.

"I'm going to be a father!"


	11. Family

**AN: **This chapter was SO hard to write. I had the first section already, but I needed something to fill in with, so that's where this was born. I'm not entirely pleased with it, but, you know. Domi's cute, he makes up for it. Please let me know if you can think of any improvements. -LoB

**Review Returns-**

**x17SkmBdrchiczxx:** I'm glad you like it. Thanks for dropping a review. **Mrs. Dom Masbolle:** Isn't it interesting? I feel for their poor wives. Thanks for the review! **Starlight and Notebook: **You did give me that idea, and I love it. I'll definately use it in a later chapter. If you think of anything else, let me know. Thanks for reading. **Eclipsa:** Thank you! You said some very nice things in your review. **nativewildmage:** They'd better not let their offspring loose. That could be detrimental to Tortall. :D Thanks for reading. **Nutz Nina: **Thanks! **The ORIGINAL Meathead:** Here's the next chapter. Thanks for reading. **red rose of love: **I loved writing the shower, it was great fun. Thanks for reading!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Hope Comes From Within  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter Eleven:** Family  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
September- December  
463  
Corus  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who let you breed?" Neal asked, exasperated.

"One could ask the same question of you, _Nealan_."

"Eel!" Domi said.

"He's picking up words quickly," Neal said with disgust.

"Quiet," Kel warned. "Or I'll teach him to call you 'Meathead.' I know the story behind that."

"You do?" Owen asked in surprise.

"Of course. Dom told me once. It has something to do with a water fountain, a loincloth, and an old beef sandwich…"

"Enough!" Neal said.

"Now will you let us be?" Kel asked. "Or would you like to put Domi back down?"

"I'll take him," Owen offered as Neal disappeared down the hall. He bounced the baby in his arms a few times. "How come you haven't said 'Owen' yet? I'm around as much as Neal is. And I'm much nicer. Statistically, if not alphabetically, 'Owen' should have come before 'Eel.'"

"Mama?" Domi asked. Kel smiled and took her baby back.

"Good night, Owen. And congratulations."

…..

On Domi and Clarion's first birthday, Kel spent the day trying to keep Cleon from falling into a depression. He still missed his wife desperately. They had a quiet day, playing with their babies. In the evening, they retired to Kel's parlor, where a private dinner was served, while the babies played with their presents.

Princess Shinkokami had sent Domi and Clarion a white cake, baked by the finest cook in the palace. Domi got more on his face then he did in his mouth.

"I want to thank you for everything that you've done to help me this year," Cleon said, wiping Domi's face with a damp napkin. "I don't know how I would have made it without you."

"You don't have to thank me for anything, Cleon," Kel said.

"Yes I do," he countered, hugging her tightly. Kel pushed back slightly, searching his face. "What?"

"Cleon, I'm not ready for a relationship yet," she said softly.

"Gods, Kel! Is that what you thought?" he exclaimed, pulling away abruptly. Kel nodded, blushing lightly. "I'm not ready either. I'm just very grateful to have a friend like you."

Kel didn't know what to say. A knock sounded on her door, rescuing her. She gratefully went to see who it was. When she pulled open the door, she saw a messenger dressed in Masbolle colors.

"Lady Keladry, I was sent by your in-laws to invite you to a Midwinter cotillion. It will be held on the second night, at the townhouse held by the Queenscoves. You and your son are welcome to attend," the man said, holding out a beautiful creamy invitation. He bowed. "Directions are on the invitation. Good evening."

"Farewell," Kel said, preoccupied. She turned back into her room, setting the invitation on a table. Domi was at her side, holding out his arms to be held. Grinning, Kel lifted him, settling him on her hip.

"I feel bad. He's a year old and he still hasn't met Dom's parents," Kel said to Cleon.

"Are you nervous?" he asked.

"A little," Kel admitted. "I don't know them very well. And all of the Queenscove clan will be there as well." The lady knight smiled at her son. "And we have nothing to wear."

…..

"Lady Kel, your son has grown tremendously!" Lalasa said, lifting the boy from Kel's arms. Kel grinned.

"I know. That is why I'm here," she said. "Domi and I have been invited to a Midwinter ball at the Queenscove estate in town, and we don't have anything appropriate to the occasion."

"I can fix that," Lalasa said, bustling Domi over to a low table. She stood him up, and began to measure.

…..

The second night of Midwinter saw Kel and her son riding down a Corus street in a carriage. They were with Neal and Yuki, on their way to the party.

Kel was dressed in deep blue velvet. The neckline was square-cut and lined with lace. The sleeves flared at her elbow, velvet turning into a soft cream material. This same material was revealed beneath her skirt, where the velvet was pinned away.

Domi's tunic was scarlet with gold embroidery. He sat on Kel's lap, bouncing as the carriage moved down the cobblestone street. The baby laughed with joy. Yuki reached out her arms for him. When she settled Domi on her lap, his weight pulled her green silk close to her body, showing off the curve her pregnancy was beginning to cause.

"I want our baby to be like Domi," she said to her husband.

"What if I want a girl?" Neal asked.

"I'd still want a son," Yuki said, giving Domi and extra bounce on her knees. She looked across the carriage at Kel. She was sitting quietly, growing evermore anxious.

"Are you alright?" Yuki asked in Yamani. Kel looked started when she heard her friend's voice, but she recovered quickly, smiling.

"I'm fine," she said in common as the carriage rolled to a stop. "I'm just thinking about Dom again. I wish he was the one introducing his son to his parents."

"He's with you," Neal said, lifting Domi from his wife's grasp. He plunked the child back into Kel's arms. "Right here."

"Mama!" Domi said, wriggling to turn around in her grip. Kel smiled.

"Thank you, Neal," she said, settling Domi on her hip.

Neal pushed the door of the carriage open and climbed down.

"Domi, you and I are the luckiest men here," he said, helping Yuki down. Next he reached for Kel's free arm. "We get to escort the most beautiful ladies at the party."

"Mama," Domi said again in agreement.

Inside the townhouse, servants took their cloaks and other snow-sprinkled garments. Kel stayed with Neal and Yuki as they greeted Duke Baird and his wife, then wandered over to the refreshment table.

Kel moved Domi to her hip as she filled a small plate with hors d'oeuvres to share with her son.

"Come, Harold," a fussy lady said to her husband. "There's a _child_ over here." But Harold seemed to want to stay near the food.

"Young lady, take your child to the nursery with the other –children." Harold and his wife both seemed very repulsed by the idea of young human beings.

"Do no such thing, Keladry," a vaguely familiar voice said. Kel turned to see Sir Gawair, Dom's father. He turned to Harold. "My grandson is welcome," he said, with an air of command about him.

Kel's heart leapt as she saw flashes of Dom in his father. Harold and his wife skulked away.

"So this is your boy," Gawair said. Kel smiled warmly.

"This is Domitan II. He's very pleased to meet you," she said, handing the baby to his paternal grandfather.

"Gods, he looks like Dom," Gawair said. Domi giggled. Sir Gawair turned, scanning the room for his wife. She was now standing near her brother.

"Willany!" he said, carrying Domi over. "Look at our grandson!"

His wife smiled, giving Kel a warm hug.

"I'm glad you came," she said.

"I am too," Kel said. "I've wanted you to meet Domi for a long time."

"He looks just like his father," she breathed. Lady Willany brushed a lock of the boy's brown hair off of his forehead.

"Mama?" Domi said, looking to Kel. She smiled at her son and smoothed his rumpled tunic.

"It's okay, Domi. They're our family, just like- no closer than uncle Neal."

"May I?" Willany asked, holding out her arms to Domi. Kel nodded wordlessly. Willany lifted the baby from his grandfather's arms. "Come, my boy, come dance with your grandmother."

Gawair offered his arm to Kel, and they joined the dancing.

"You've done well," Gawair told her after awhile.

"Told you," Neal mumbled from a nearby spot on the dance floor.

Kel smiled, shaking her head. She felt, for a time, at peace with her broken family.


	12. Occupied Children

**AN: **Alright I got kind of stuck on this one. But I adore Domi, so I had to update it some time. And this still isn't the end. And once more, suggestions and criticisms are appreciated.

**Review Returns-  
****HeadBoyProngs:** He's a little older here. Thanks for reading. **Starlight and Notebook:** Thanks for reading! **Z17SkmBdrchiczxx:** Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. Domi is my dream-baby. **Nutz Nina:** Thanks! **Mrs. Dom Masbolle:** Thanks for reading. And yes, Kel and Dom were married. **The ORIGINAL Meathead:** Thank you. **Domslove:** Thanks for reading!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Hope Comes From Within  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Twelve: Occupied Children  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
May 15  
466  
Corus  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Land Ho!"

A four-year-old, brown-haired boy ran to the ship's rail. He jumped up and down on the deck, pointing towards the horizon.

"Look, Mama, look!" he said, blue eyes shining gleefully. "Land!"

Keladry caught up with her son and lifted him into her arms.

"Come here, you monkey!" she laughed, spinning him in a circle.

"But Mama! We're home!" Kel settled him on her hip. The coast of Tortall was looming closer. Now Kel could see small dots along the shore: a city. It was Port Caynn. She kissed his cheek.

"Yes, my boy, we're home."

…..

Half a day later, Kel and Domi entered her parents' townhouse in Corus.

"Grandmother? We're here!" Domi announced.

"Da?" Kel called. "Mama?"

"I guess they're not home," Domi said, looking up into Kel's face. As soon as Domi spoke, they saw a flash of color coming down the stairs.

"Keladry!" Lady Ilane exclaimed, hugging her daughter. Baron Piers was behind her. He picked up Domi, giving him a squeeze.

"Domitan, look at how much you've grown," he observed. "I think you must be a good three inches taller."

"Let's measure him," Ilane said, releasing her daughter. Kel followed, somewhat disoriented. She and Domi had spent nearly four months in the tranquil Yamani Islands. She showed him all of her favorite places. He'd even begun to learn the glaive.

"Nariko said that Domi is tall enough to start with a _naginata_," Kel told her parents. "She started to teach him. He's gotten pretty far with her instruction."

"He takes after his mother," Piers said.

"Bum to the wall, little one," Ilane said, setting Domi on his feet.

"I know the drill," Domi said, backing up to a door frame. Ilane chuckled at him, but used a letter opener to mark his height in the wood. Domi stepped away.

"You were right, Da, he's three inches taller" Kel said, peering at the marks.

"And I'm handsome, too," Domi said with a grin.

"Of course," Ilane agreed.

"Be a gentleman and bring your ma's bag upstairs," Kel said.

"Yes'm," he said, trotting down the stairs.

"He's so wonderful, Kel," Ilane said, sliding an arm around her daughter.

"I know. I don't know what I'd do without him," Kel responded as Domi returned with her bag. "I've brought letters from Nariko and some of your other friends."

"And I picked out presents for everybody," Domi said proudly.

Ilane and Piers made a big show of dinner for their youngest daughter and her little boy, taking them to one of the city's finest eating houses. The last time Kel had been there, she was newly knighted. Domi behaved with perfect manners, until he was given a piece of veal that was a little too big for him. He tried to spear the entire slab of meat with his fork and take a big bite out of it.

"Do you need help, little carnivore?" Piers asked, cutting the meat. Kel put her head in her hands, and then peered up at her boy between her fingers.

"Didn't I teach you better than that?" Domi giggled and thanked his grandfather. Kel looked around the table at her family, happy to be home.

…..

"Uncle Meathead!" Domi shouted, tackling said healer. Neal scowled at the boy's mother. She had found Neal, Owen, Margarry, and their children in the dining hall around midday.

"You had to teach him _that_ nickname?" Neal complained. Kel smiled.

"Of course. That _is_ what his father would have done," she said shamelessly, scooping Neal's second son into her arms. Yuki had given Neal two sons: Berklan and Garrett. They were handsome, dark-haired lads, and Garrett had his father's emerald eyes. Owen's son was named after his father-in-law, but he was called Wyl for short. Wyl's sister Helin was just a few months old.

Domi, Wyl, and Berk ducked under the table to play, and Kel plunked down beside Neal. She greeted Owen and his wife, and they chatted for awhile. "Where's Yuki?"

"Off to Queenscove for some quiet time. She's expecting again and the boys are too…"

"You?" Kel supplied.

"Rambunctious," Neal said. "I'll be joining her in a few weeks. The boys are going to stay with my father for awhile." Across the table another seat was filled. Kel looked up into Cleon's face.

"Kel, I'd heard you were back," he said. Kel smiled.

"How are you and Clarion?"

"We're fine," he said, setting his daughter down. "Aren't we Ree?"

Ree nodded, and then ran around the table to hug Kel tightly.

"I missed you, Aunt Kel," she said in her sweet voice. Kel rubbed her back softly, but only for a moment. As soon as Ree saw Domi and the other boys, she ran off to join them.

"Da, can we play in the gardens?" Wyl asked, tugging on Owen's sleeve. He nodded briskly.

"I'll go with you. It'll give your father time to catch up with his friends," Margarry said, standing. She passed her baby to her husband, and then took her young son's hand. Garrett climbed down from Kel's lap to clasp Margarry's other hand. Domi and Clarion were the oldest at four, and Berk and Wyl were nearly three; they needed supervision.

"Stay with Aunt Margarry," Kel called to her son.

"Yes'm," he said with a wave. Kel turned back to her friends, surveying them. They'd all grown older since the last time she truly looked at them. They were family men, with wives and young children. She was a widow with a happy little boy.

"What is that look for?" Neal asked her.

"I'm just thinking about how we've all grown up," she said with a sigh. Her three friends chuckled. "What? That's what women do. We think and think until we lose our minds."

"Don't lose your mind, Kel," Owen said, placing a hand on her arm.

"I don't think anyone but you could handle your little glaive-wielding munchkin," Cleon added.

"Domi's a good boy," Kel defended. "You're all just jealous because your little urchins won't ever be as wonderful as my boy." Neal scoffed at her haughty comment. He looked between Owen and Cleon.

"I think she needs to back up her words in the practice courts," he said standing. Kel lifted an eyebrow.

"Any time," she said, matching his stance.

"How about now?" Owen said.

"While the children are occupied," Cleon added. Kel glanced at her friends and shook her head.

"You're on."

…..

Margarry picked up little Garrett. The children had spent two hours beating down palace shrubs with long sticks. She had tried to convince them to play a nice game, like duck, duck, goose, but they decided they liked being knights much better.

Finally she talked them into hiding-and-seeking. It was a game she had played while growing up with her sisters at Cavall Castle. Watching the children play it now was highly amusing.

Ree was the seeker. Margarry watched Domi duck behind a shrub. Berk was behind a tree, and Wyl, who evidently took after his father, was completely visible beneath a stone bench. It seemed that he subscribed to the theory that if he couldn't see Ree, then she couldn't see him.

When the chimes announced the third bell of the afternoon, Margarry stood up, dusting off her skirts.

"Come along, children," she called, heading towards the practice courts. Her husband was usually there at this time of the day. She herded the children along to their destination. When they arrived Kel was dueling with both Owen and Neal. Cleon sat on the sidelines, cradling little Helin. Margarry sat the children down in a row, and gathered her baby from the knight.

Berk began to cheer for Neal, while Wyl and Ree cheered for Kel. Owen looked up.

"My own son betrays me!" he cried, thrusting his sword arm towards Kel.

"Even after all these years, his style is still nonexistent," Cleon chuckled. Margarry joined his laughter.

"My father would be ashamed," she agreed. Neal blocked Kel's parry, then turned and swiped at her side. Kel whipped her blade up, knocking Owen's hand. His practice sword flew into the air, and he held up his hands in defeat. Kel turned to concentrate on Neal.

He brought his weapon around, and Kel blocked him. This continued for awhile. He was good enough to keep on blocking Kel's advances. Finally, she lunged right, but quickly reverted to the left. Neal's right defense was useless, and he stumbled to the ground, landing on the flat of his back. Kel's blade came to rest at his throat.

"Do you yield?" she asked, panting. Her eyes glittered with mirth.

"Yield," Neal mumbled. The children cheered from the sidelines. "You haven't lost your touch."

"Thank you," Kel said, helping him to his feet. The children swarmed them like bees. Kel heard cries of "Yay auntie!" and "poor Da." She searched the faces, smiling at her friend's offspring. Her eyes trailed back over to where Margarry and Cleon sat.

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Dom was right. You _do_ look like Lord Raoul when you do that," Cleon said. Kel didn't look at him, just continued to search the area with her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Neal asked, catching his breath at last. Kel looked at him, panic starting to show on her face.

"Where's Domi?"


	13. Lost and Found

**AN: **Okay, here's the answer to the cliff-hanger. I am trying to move the plot on a little. There will be at least one more chapter when Domi's this age before I move on. Anyways, here is chapter thirteen.

**Review Returns-  
****The ORIGINAL Meathead:** I'm sorry it took so long. It feels like just yesterday that I updated, but obviously, it wasn't. **Meg:** I'm not mean. I'm an author. **Z17SkmBdrchichzxx:** Thanks for reading. **TheLadyKnightofTortallan:** Happy to make you laugh and cry. **Domslove:** No depressing stuff today. **Mrs. Dom Masbolle:** It's like you read my mind. I was planning a trip to Dom's grave, but I'm not quite there yet. It's mentioned in this chapter. **Theknightofkonaha: **Thanks for reading. **CopperIslander:** Thanks for the review. **CraZYdUCKIE: **Thanks! **Eye1128:** I kind of like them as family-men. Cleon was easy to picture, but Owen will always be childlike, but Neal is the hard one. He doesn't seem like he's the type to love little children. **4-eyedDragon:** Thanks! **Macko:** as soon as was feasible for my schedule **Skyline Romance:** Thanks for reading! **Tortall Tribe Freak:** Thanks for reading. **untamedspiral:** Here's another chapter. Thanks for the review.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Hope Comes From Within  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Thirteen: Lost and Found  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Domi?" Neal called, looking behind a stone fountain. He, Cleon, and Kel were searching the gardens for the missing child.

"He's not here, Neal," Kel said shakily. Neal turned and studied her, alarmed by her tone. Her face was pale, creased with lines of worry.

"Are you alright?" Cleon asked, catching her arm.

"Of course not!" Kel snapped. Cleon let go of her, sharing a look with Neal. Kel left the gardens at a trot. She was looking behind every bush and around every pillar; any place that her son could fit. Neal ran to catch up with her.

"Kel," he called, grasping her hand. She stopped.

"What?" she demanded, eyes still looking for her son.

"Kel, you need to calm down." Kel sighed.

"I know I'm overreacting, Neal, but Domi's my baby. He's my life. Do you realize all the things that could be happening to him right now?"

"Yes, I do, Kel. He could be miles from here in the back of some cart, or tied up in a cave somewhere. But no matter where he is, you'll do him no good if you work yourself up to panic."

"I've been through this with Ree, Kel," Cleon added. "Domi's not gone far. We'll find him."

Kel closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I hope so."

…..

An hour later Lord Wyldon found Keladry and Nealan in the office of the palace guards, giving them a description of the former's little boy. The guard was just climbing to his feet, speaking to Kel.

"I'll get a squad out to look for him immediately, Lady Knight."

"That won't be necessary," Wyldon said. The guard bowed respectfully to him, and he turned to Kel. "I think I found something that belongs to you," he said. Kel's heart leapt when she realized that her son was looking at her sheepishly from Wyldon's arms.

"Domi!" she said, taking the boy and squeezing him firmly. She pulled away so that she could see his face. "Don't you ever, ever do that to me again," she whispered, hugging him again so he wouldn't see her tears.

"He didn't mean to scare you, Mindelan," Wyldon said gently. Kel nodded, looking up into her old teacher's eyes.

"Thank you," she said, rubbing Domi's back.

"I'm sorry, Mama," Domi said, his own eyes glistening with tears.

"Where were you, Domi?" she asked, sitting him on the edge of the guard's desk.

"I wanted to see the goatses. The littlest one is named Frex, and his mama died," Domi said, pointing out the window. "I thought that maybe Frex could come and live with us and you could be his mama too." Neal and the guard chuckled gently and Wyldon smiled. Wyldon and Neal gave each other distasteful looks when they realized their common amusement. Kel just watched her son, unsure what to say to him.

"Domi… we have a dog. I don't think we need a goat."

"But Mama! Frex is my friend. He's neat. If you feed him pellets, pellets come out the other end!"

"There's a lesson in there somewhere," Neal mumbled. Kel struggled to smooth her face.

"We'll talk about it later. We're going home now and I know your grandmother won't allow a pellet-making goat in her house. Come along." She turned to Lord Wyldon. "Thank you again, Sir, for bringing my boy to me."

The man nodded and left. Neal came over and lifted Domi up to his eye level.

"You scared your mother very much Domitan. You can't just go off if nobody knows where you are. Your mama loves you. She already lost your father, and if she lost you too, I know she'd be very, very upset."

"I didn't mean to scare Mama," Domi said sheepishly.

"I know that," Neal said seriously. "But I need you to promise me that you are going to try extra hard to stay with your mama, and to take good care of her. Do you think you could do that?" Domi nodded. "If you can promise me that, tomorrow you and I will go and buy your Frex, and I'll take him to Queenscove where he can grow up safe."

"I promise!" Domi said, throwing his arms gleefully around his adopted uncle's neck. Kel watched this exchange wryly.

"Come on, Domi," she said, reaching out her hand for him. "You need to get to bed."

…..

When Domi was washed and tucked safely into his bed, Kel collapsed on her own, letting the tears she had held back fall. She'd been so scared that Domi was hurt or even dead.

She tried to be quiet but she wasn't quite enough, for her father stuck his head through the door. When he saw Kel's weeping, Piers came in and put his arms around her and held her. Kel soon stopped crying.

"What happened?" he asked when she was quiet.

"I lost Domi today," Kel whispered. "I didn't think I would get him back. And now I can't stop thinking. He's my whole world, Papa, and he's growing up."

"It's always too fast," Piers said gently. "It seems like just yesterday you were a baby in my arms, and now you have your own son, a bright little lad who loves you very much."

"How do you deal with it?" Kel asked, looking into her father's eyes.

"You take each day as it comes, Kel, and enjoy it. Your mother and I don't regret a single day we spent raising you and your brothers and sisters. It was the brightest time of our lives. But you know, I think we have just as much fun now as we did then. We travel and we spend a lot of time together."

"That's just it, Papa. You and Mama have each other. Dom's dead. When Domi's grown up and gone, I'll be alone."

"You always have a home with us, Keladry." Piers smiled. "Though I don't believe it will come to that. When you're ready, you'll meet someone new."

"I'll never forget Dom," she whispered, sniffling. "I still love him. Sometimes it feels like I miss him more each day."

"No one will ask you to forget him," Piers said gently. Kel sat up.

"Papa, I think I'm going to take Domi to New Hope next summer. I have friends up there I haven't seen since the war ended, and Tobe is there now too. It would be nice to check up on my boy, and maybe to look in on Dom's grave."

"I think that's a good idea," Piers said. "Domi should know more about his father, and the best person to tell him those things is you."

Kel smiled and wiped the final tears from her face with her sleeve. Piers patted her on the back and stood to go. Kel jumped up behind him and wrapped her father in a hug. "Thank you, Papa, for talking with me. I love you."

"What's the matter?" Lady Ilane asked, sticking her head through the door.

"My son wants to bring home a goat," Kel said. Piers' eyebrows rose. He was amused. "He even named it. Frex."

"Not under this roof," Ilane said briskly. "A goat made you cry, Kel?"

"We were just about to have some tea," Piers said, leading his wife from the room. He winked at Kel, and she followed him downstairs. The three sat around a small table, sharing a pot of warm tea, a Yamani blend that Kel enjoyed.

Kel told her parents about Domi's vanishing and sudden reappearance in the arms of a man who had once disliked her simply for her sex. When Kel spoke of Neal's arrangement, a quiet voice was heard from the doorway.

"Mama?" Kel turned and Domi came to her, climbing up into her lap.

"I thought you were sleeping," Kel said, brushing loose brown hair from his face.

"I'm hot, and I don't feel good," Domi said. Kel's hand came to rest on his forehead. She glanced at her mother.

"He's burning up," she said. Ilane reached over and put a hand on her grandson's neck, at the base of his skull.

"What doesn't feel good, Domi?" she asked.

"My belly hurts and I'm real itchy," he said, picking at a spot on his arm. Ilane stood, going to a cupboard.

"What's wrong, Mama?" Kel asked, lifting Domi's nightshirt over his head. By leaving the boy in naught but his loincloth, Kel hoped to alleviate some of the heat.

"Oh he's just got a chicken pox. All your brothers and sisters had it, but Conal was the worst. He broke out with red bumps all over his body, and he still bears some scars, for he wouldn't stop scratching. There's a fever and a pox, but it'll pass," Ilane came back to her seat. She poured Domi a cup of tea, and added a little liquid from a blue glass bottle. "This will help with the fever, and tomorrow I'll go to an herbalist and get a lotion to stop the itching. Give him the tea and don't let him scratch."

"Am I going to be all spotty like the cheetahs in the menagerie?" Domi asked wearily. Kel smiled.

"I think so," she said, making him take a drink and swallow. Domi grinned, head drooping against her shoulder. At that moment it struck Kel, as if did so often, that her son looked very much like his father. She smiled again, kissing his warm forehead.

Piers carried the boy upstairs and put him in Kel's bed. Soon the house was quiet. Kel snuggled down beside her son. He already felt cooler from the tea. Kel kissed him again.

"I love you," she whispered, as her eyes began to feel heavy with sleep. When she woke, it was to two small shaking hands. Morning sun shone into the window. Kel's head pounded and she felt an urge to throw up, reminding her very much of her morning sickness days. As Kel fought her spinning head, she noticed that her arm was covered in little red spots. Her son now had spots on his face and legs, though his were each covered in a dot of lotion, to help the itching.

"Mama, you're spotty too!" Domi said gleefully. Lady Ilane smiled, placing a cup of tea into her daughter's hands. Kel took a gulp of the hot liquid, scorching her tongue, but clearing her head.

"How?" she asked when she'd recovered.

"You are the only one of my children who didn't have it as a toddler," she said simply, shaking a bottle of lotion. Kel wrinkled her nose when her mother uncorked the vial. It had a foul odor.

"Don't worry Baba, id feels so good thad id's word id," Domi said, pinching his nose shut. As Ilane began to dot Kel's spots with lotion she leaned back into her pillows. Domi cuddled into her side, and Jump curled up on the foot of the bed.

Kel closed her eyes, resigning herself to the idea of being sick.


	14. Love and Babies

**AN: **Here's Domi! And he's being cute again. This feels like a quicker update than usual. Yay me! I think it's because I've been so stressed out lately. My muse seems to enjoy coming back at times like that. Anyways, enjoy! And don't forget to drop a review and let me know what you think. I really appreciate it.- LoB

**Review Returns:**

**Tortall Tribe Freak:** Thanks! **The ORIGINAL Meathead:** Thank you **Skyline Romance:** I'm glad you like it, thanks for reading. **Grace of Masbolle:** Cleon, really? There are a million ways I could arrange that, but I think I'm going to go in a different direction. Thanks for reading. **CooperIslander:** Thanks for your review! **annabella:** Thanks for reading. I'm glad you've enjoyed it so far. **Mrs. Dom Masbolle:** Ooh. I never thought about that. I suppose Domi does speak Yamani. I don't think Domi will get rebellious. He and Kel will be close, kind of like I am with my mom. Thanks for reading. I always look forward to your reviews. **An-Jelly-Ca:** Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you liked the story so far. **Lady Muck:** I'm definitely going to continue. I love this story too much to let it go. I'm just so busy. Updates come whenever I can. Thanks for reading.

By the Way- I've got the next chapter half written. Reviews would be a lovely incentive to finish it…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Hope Comes From Within  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Fourteen: Love and Babies  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mama, I don't feel good," Domi said. He was near tears. Kel pulled him into her arms, humming soothingly. Her whole body ached, especially her head, and she felt nauseous. Both she and her son had spent the previous day sleeping and vomiting. Domi gagged, and Kel sat up, ignoring her own discomfort to get the bucket from the side of the bed.

As her son retched, Kel patted his back, nearly crying herself. They'd barely been able to keep anything they ate down; how could so much come up? When Domi finished, he sobbed into Kel's arms. It was all she could do to get a cup of water in him. She felt awful, watching her son be so sick.

Domi soon cried himself to sleep. After he did, Kel took her turn heaving into the bucket. Sweat rolled down her back, soaking her nightgown and her pillow. She gently moved Domi over, and kicked the blankets off of her legs.

"Knock, knock!" An overly-cheerful voice drawled from the doorway. Kel glared up at Neal.

"If you didn't come with a vile concoction that will rid us of this pox, you'd best leave," she growled. "And don't wake Domi up on your way out."

"You sound like you did after he was first born, when you were so tired," Neal said, chuckling. "It just so happens, Lady Knight, that this, as you say 'vile concoction' will heal the pox by nightfall." Neal held up two vials that were labeled in his impossible handwriting. "Both of my boys had this chicken pox about two weeks ago, as did Clarion and Wyl, and all of them took this. I made a special trip to the city just to bring it to you."

"Hand it over, Healer," Kel said, sitting up. Neal did as bade, first giving her the vial for Domi. Kel shook her boy gently.

"Domi," she whispered. "Uncle Neal is here, he's brought something to make you feel better. Wake up, sweetie."

"Mama?" Domi asked groggily. Kel smiled.

"Drink this up and you'll feel better," Kel said softly. Kel uncorked the bottle and immediately her nose filled with a scent that was far worse than her mother's lotion. "Plug your nose and open your mouth."

Neal chuckled at the face Domi pulled, but the boy kept the potion down. Kel quickly gulped her own dose, and then immediately drank two cups of water. As with her mother's tea, she soon felt a little better. At least the retching feeling ceased, and the ache in her head began to fade.

Neal sat down on the edge of the bed. He pulled an envelope out of his shirt pocket and handed it to Domi.

"This came for you at the palace," he said. Domi sat up and carefully looked over the print.

"Mama! There's a letter and it has my name on it. See- D-O-M-I."

"I see," Kel croaked, her voice dry.

"It's from Tobe. Will you read it to me?"

Kel smiled, getting another cup of water. "I think Uncle Neal would like to read it to you,"

As Neal took the open parchment and began to read, Domi settled down into his mother's side.

"_Dear Lady Kel and Domi,_

_How's my favorite boy? How's your ma? I got to New Hope almost two months ago. Boy does time fly. The little fort that your ma built is now a nice big town. My first night in, I stayed at a little inn that stands right next to our old headquarters, where Mindelan Street crosses with Queenscove Road and Masbolle Way. Do you know they have a whole wall about your ma in there? They've decorated with boots, a Mindelan banner, even scraps of paper she's written on. When she sees it, she'll turn bright red, I promise. Behave yourself. We wouldn't want your ma to get gray hair; she'll just blame us for it. And of course Sir Neal._

_Lady Kel, It seems that little old New Hope is going to be a fief soon. There's a castle going up, one stone at a time, on the eastern border. The foreman won't give me a straight answer about who will be living there, but he did say that the King commissioned it himself._

_There a lots of old friends here. Fanche Weir has married ol' Saefas, and they have a bouncy little girl, who they keep in their home, above their mill. Gydo and Meech's parents own the inn that I stayed at; in fact it was Gydo who put up the wall about you. Remember how good an artist she was? She once sketched you and Sergeant Dom sitting together atop the wall. Well she redid her drawing; it looks like a real painter did it too. It's hanging on the wall. I can't wait for you to see it._

_Loesia and Irnai both live with Fanche Weir. Instead of paying rent, they work gathering in Stefan's fields, and take care of their daughter. In return they share a loft above the mill. Everyone seems happy with the arrangement. In fact, everyone seems happy here in general. I didn't realize how much_ I _missed it here until I came back. Everyone keeps asking after you. I promised that I'd beg you to visit, and I'll not get a moment's peace until I do, so I'm begging._

_I'll write again soon. After all, it's thanks to you I can write at all, just as it's thanks to you that New Hope is a home now, instead of a camp._

_-Tobe_"

"Wow, Mama," Domi said. "I want to see where my Da was. Can we go there?"

Kel smiled weakly. "Of course we will, one day soon. I promise."

Neal rose, ruffling Domi's hair.

"I've got to head out, Kel. I'm leaving for Queenscove today. Yuki's-"

"I know, awaiting you. What's new? I've got a present for her and the baby."  
Kel pointed to a package on a nearby table. As Neal retrieved it, Domi voiced his worry.

"Are you taking Frex?" he demanded.

"Of course," the healer said. Domi got up and wrapped his arms around Neal's legs.

"Thank you for making me feel better. I'll miss you, Uncle Meathead."

Neal picked up his surrogate nephew and placed him back in bed, in his mother's arms. Kel kissed his forehead, then smiled up at her friend.

"Rest, young man. You're not better yet. Goodbye, Domi." Neal bowed to the boy, then turned to Kel. "Goodbye, Domi's mother." Kel smiled.

"Bye Neal. Domi and I will probably be at Queenscove sometime in the winter to see the new baby."

"I'll write Frex a letter."

"I bet you will," Neal said, taking his leave. Domi looked up at Kel.

"Why don't you have another baby?" he asked. It was then that Kel realized that she'd never thought about it. But there was an easy answer to give her son.

"Domi, your father is gone. There's no one for me to have a baby with."

"Oh," Domi said matter-of-factly. "Well, where do babies come from?"

Kel's breath caught in her throat. She hadn't expected this question so soon. She thought quickly.

"Tell me where you think they come from," she said. Domi thought for a moment.

"I think that when a Mama and a Da love each other very much, they have to share a perfect kiss, and then there's a baby, in the mama's belly, like I was in yours." Kel watched her son. His face was grave and serious; he was giving her his true opinion. Kel smiled. "Am I right?"

"Yes," Kel said, pulling him into a hug. Domi soon went back to sleep. For a moment Kel imagined how her life would be different if Dom were still alive. He would have been thrilled when he'd found out about their baby. All through the pregnancy, Dom would have hovered over her, waiting on her hand and foot. He would have been nervous at the birth, as nervous as Roald had been when Princess Lia was born. Domi would have been the light in his eyes. There probably would have been a second child by now. A little girl. Dom had wanted a little girl. He wanted to name her after his mother. And he wanted a second boy to call Raoul. Kel would have been so happy to give him those children. To have a family with him.

After a few allotted minutes of feeling sorry for herself, Kel snapped out of her delirium. Domi _was_ the light that had been in Dom's eyes. He was the laugh that escaped his mouth, the wind tousling his hair. Part of Dom was still alive, sleeping right beside her at that very moment. Kel brushed Domi's hair out of his eyes and kissed his forehead.

She felt better, so much so that she climbed out of bed and dressed. Though her clothes were casual at best, it felt good to put them on, especially when that was paired with cleaning her teeth and washing her face. She and Domi would both have proper baths that evening.

She took a book to the window seat and lost herself in the pages. A new knock startled her a little later. Looking at her sleeping son, Kel cracked the door to see Clarion's smiling face. Cleon held his daughter in one arm and a tray of food in the other. Kel put her finger to her lips and pushed the door open.

"Come in," she whispered, pointing to Domi. Kel took lunch over to a table, and Cleon set Ree on her feet. She went over to the bedside and giggled.

"Look at all his spots!" she whispered gleefully.

"Look at all my spots!" Kel said, lifting the little girl off of her feet and planting a kiss on her cheek.

"You both look silly," Cleon agreed, taking a seat. "We thought we'd come keep you company, didn't we Ree?" The girl nodded seriously, her red curls bouncing out of her braid. Kel woke Domi gently, for the second time that day. When he saw his friend he jumped up, and the two giggled and yapped between themselves. Cleon grinned and dished out soup and sandwiches.

"We've created monsters," he said, when he and Kel were sitting. The children were sitting on a blanket on the floor, a proclaimed 'indoor picnic.'

"He asked me how today," Kel said quietly. "I mean how 'monsters' are made."

"He's only four," Cleon said. "What did you tell him?"

"Well, you know. When a ma and a da truly love each other-"

"The stork comes to bring them a baby!" Ree interrupted. The girl had gotten up to ask Cleon to tie her hair back. The young father complied. When Clarion was resettled on the floor, Kel looked at her friend with a raised eyebrow.

"The stork?" she asked.

"Ree and I had a similar conversation last week, when she heard that 'Aunt Yuki' was going to have a baby. I blame Neal. If he'd keep his hands to himself…"

"And you chose the stork?" Kel said. "Interesting."

They were unaware that Domi was watching them intensely until he spoke up.

"Mama, you're a ma without a da, and Uncle Cleon's a da without a mama. Why couldn't you get married? Then Ree and I could both have a mama and a da, and you could have a baby."

Kel wasn't sure who was more embarrassed, her or Cleon. Both of them turned very, very red. She recovered first.

"Domi, honey, it just wouldn't work out."

"Why not?" the boy demanded. Kel sighed.

"It's not that easy."

"Domi, I love your mother very much, but she's like a sister to me, not like a wife."

"Oh," Domi said, shrugging. "Okay."

And that was that.

Kel glanced up at her friend. The beginnings of a smile played at his lips, and then he grinned. He started laughing. Kel soon joined him, clasping his hand. "I love you too, Cleon," she said when she caught her breath. "Like a brother."


	15. Chatting

**AN: **Okay, since it's summer and I am on the management team, I practically live at my job, so I didn't get to update on Friday like I'd planned. How's Monday? I'm sure no one objects. I kind of feel like this chapter rambles in the middle, but I love the concept. Plenty of dialogue. I needed the practice anyways. Be sure to leave a review, especially if you can think of any improvements, or just to let me know what you'd like to see. Thanks- LoB

**Review Returns-**

**SarahE7191-** Definitely not romantic. Thanks for reading! **CopperIslander:** I got the idea from "Dear Abby" one day. The woman said her kid was 4, and that he asked, though I don't remember the end of the story. Thanks for reading! **Skyline Romance:** Thanks! **Ayswen:** Isn't he! Thanks for r & r ing. **4-eyedDragon:** Cleon, Cleon… his poor daughter is going to be very confused one day. Thanks for reading! **Mrs. Dom Masbolle:** I know Dom mentioned he is a younger son in "Squire," so I can't really go the only child route, but I think maybe his brother is just having trouble producing a heir. Domi will technically be inheriting Masbolle, and probably New Hope as well. I'm glad you have a good relationship with your mom too. The other day a girl I work with told her mom that she hated her over the phone, and I felt bad for her mom. Later she called and apologized, but I'd hate to be in that position. Thanks for reading, and leaving a review. **An-Jelly-Ca:** Thanks for reading! **Lady Sapphirea:** I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner. Thanks for r & r ing. **Mage of Dragons:** Kelmerric might be fun. I'll have to try that sometime. I think this one's going a different route, though. I can't decide between DomiRee and DomiLianokami. Thanks for reading. **Grace of Masbolle:** Who marry? KelCleon or DomiRee? Thanks for reading! **Tortall Tribe Freak:** Thanks for reading! **The ORIGINAL Meathead:** Sorry it's not sooner! Thanks for the review!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Hope Comes From Within  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Fifteen: Chatting  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
June-September  
466  
Traveling to New Hope  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About a month after Kel and Domi recovered from their chicken pox, a messenger came to the Mindelan townhouse. The letter he delivered was addressed "to Keladry of Mindelan and Masbolle and the Family Mindelan." Her presence, along with that of her parents, was required at a luncheon with the King and Queen the next afternoon.

For the occasion, Kel put on the first gown she'd worn in a while. It was blue with gold trim and she wore an open midnight-blue kimono draped over the top. She dressed her son in his better tunic, one that was a deep blue, the same shade as his eyes.

"Mama, you look pretty. You should wear dresses more often," Domi observed. Kel smiled.

"Your father told me the same thing. It's just easier to wear a tunic and leggings." Kel liked pointing out Domi's similarities to his father. It made them both feel closer to him.

"The carriage is ready," Piers said entering the room with his wife. Both were well dressed for the luncheon. Domi stood atop of a chair, as Kel straightened his hair.

"How do I look, Granda?" Piers circled the boy, scrutinizing him.

"Ilane, it's funny, but when you clean him up, he almost looks like a cute little boy," he said at last.

"That's because he is a cute little boy," Ilane said, giving his collar a final tweak.

"Even cuter because he's mine," Kel added, lifting Domi to her hip.

"Mama!" Domi groaned. "I'm too big to be carried like a baby."

"Forgive me, Master Domitan. I forgot you're growing up. If you're such a man, help your poor old mother down to the carriage." Domi grinned at Kel's game, and they followed Piers and Ilane out to the carriage.

…..

When the meal was finished, they retired to a sitting room. A large window gave view of the Royal Forest below. King Jonathan stood near the window, gazing out. He looked over at Kel.

"A word, Lady Knight?" Kel nodded and rose, vacating the seat beside Shinko and Roald. She saw the Queen pull her son into her lap. The King cleared his throat. "It has recently been brought to my attention that you were never fully compensated for your actions during the war with Scanra."

"Your Majesty," Kel said quickly. "I deserve no commendations. I disobeyed orders and deserted my post. I deserve Traitor's Hill."

"Keladry!" Ilane whispered. She continued, in Yamani. "Don't contradict your sovereign."

Kel felt like she was two inches tall. She was twenty-five years old, a knight, and she was being scolded by her mother before the King. Queen Thayet smiled, shifting Domi in her lap.

"Do you honestly think that Lord Wyldon would have done any differently in your place? He left his post in the Immortals War, and my babes lived because he did. Wyldon admits that he issued your orders under a great deal of stress. You have been pardoned for your crime. Don't ask to be punished."

"So the end justifies the means?" Kel asked. King Jonathan sighed.

"You not only saved the people of Haven, Keladry, but you defeated the mage who built those horrid killing machines. That saved countless lives, all across the border. In this case thee end _did_ justify the means, Lady Knight."

Kel didn't argue; it was the truth, and she'd always known it to be true.

"Your reward is no purse- those are given for much smaller deeds. Your whole family will be honored for your accomplishments. Mindelan is to be made a ducal house. You Lady Knight, will have exclusive jurisdiction of New Hope and the surrounding vicinity."

Kel felt her jaw drop. She looked from the King to the Queen, and on to Roald, who grinned and winked at her. Kel walked back to her chair and sunk into it.

"I really don't know what to say," she said softly. Domi tugged on her sleeve.

"He gave you a present, Mama. Say _gomenasai_," he said sternly. Kel grinned, wrapping her arms around her boy. She looked up at the King.

"Thank you, your Majesty, for bestowing this honor on my family." Jonathan smiled.

"I do believe that was the first time I had to argue a knight into commendations."

Three weeks later there was a grand ball for the summer solstice. Kel and her family were there, with relatives from Seabeth, Seajen, and Mindelan all paying her their respects with their attendance. Kel was happy to see Anders and Inness, though she could have done without Conal's attendance.

That night, Kel decided that she and Domi would begin making their way up to New Hope before the frost of winter mad travel impossible. The castle Tobe had mentioned in his letter was _her_ castle.

First, Kel traveled north with Duke Baird, Berklan, and Garrett to greet the newest Queenscove lad, Keikai. Yuki and Neal were thrilled with their baby, but Neal was substantially less attached to Domi's goat. Herding Frex along had added another day to Neal's trip to Queenscove. Kel had only one choice; when she and Domi left, the goat went with them.

..…

In mid-September, Kel, Domi, and Frex passed the place where Fort Giantkiller had been rebuilt. The fort had been restored past its former glory by the King's Own. She smiled when she saw the banners of both Cavall and Goldenlake flying above the wall.

"How does a night in a nice, warm bed sound?" Kel asked her son. Domi grinned.

"Very nice."

Twenty minutes later Kel pushed open the door to Lord Raoul's study.

"Sir? Raoul?" she called, taking a few steps. The entry way opened into a larger room, and there a large man sat at a desk. Kel smiled as Raoul looked at her from the report he was reading.

"Wyldon did it," he said quickly, looking back down. _What? _Kel thought.

"Excuse me?" she said.

"Before you accuse me of going to Jonathan and asking him to give you commendations, I want you to know that _I_ had nothing to do with the matter; Lord Wyldon of Cavall did it."

"Wyldon… why would he do that?"

"The old stump probably felt bad. He should have spoken on your behalf six years ago. Now, where is your boy? I haven't seen him since Midwinter."

"He's down in the kitchens with Emmett and Wolset. They're telling him about some of the pranks Dom masterminded for the Riders. Why are you and Lord Wyldon here? Is something going on with Scanra?"

"Nothing to worry about; just a thorn in my side," Raoul said gruffly. "We have reason to believe that there is a Scanran prison somewhere up here, and our soldiers are the prisoners. If we find it, some children may have their fathers returned to them."

"I wish Dom was one of those prisoners," Kel said, looking fondly at her wedding band.

"I saw his grave a couple of weeks ago," Raoul said quietly. "It looks really good; very peaceful. I think that between bouts of mischief, your Tobe has been cleaning it up."

"Nice to know he's good for something," Kel said jokingly. "He spent so long helping Onua Chamtong, I thought for sure he'd end up in the Riders, but he brushed that off to go back to New Hope."

"I also checked out your new castle. It's very nice, Duchess." Kel stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm not a duchess, my mother is. How fares your wife?"

"Heavy with child," Raoul said. "She surprised me and the healers with the news. I'll be a father by the end of the month."

"That's so- wonderful, Raoul…. You know, it still feels weird to call you that." Kel rose to leave, promising to return to see the babe.

"Give my regards to your own demon-child," Raoul called after her. Kel grinned. She knew what Dom would say to that.

"May yours be more trouble than mine," she retorted, ducking out the door.

Kel put her boy to bed early that night. When he slept soundly, she slipped from the room, leaving Jump to guard him. The dog would raise a ruckus if anyone tried to come in.

She pulled her jacket around her and climbed to the wall, looking out over the familiar territory. She picked a spot and leaned against the wall, unaware of the presence of a man.

"It's a nice view, especially of the stars. This time of year you can see all the constellations; even The Cat." Lord Wyldon pointed vaguely. A woman was at his side, his wife Kel assumed. She wore her curly brown hair caught up in a gold net which matched her jewelry and the buttons on her gown. The dress was a dark shade, but even in the torchlight, Kel was unsure of the color. She smiled, giving the lady a deep nod.

"I didn't want to disturb anyone. I just needed to think; there are a lot of memories here."

"And a lot is happening to you, Lady Knight," Lady Vivenne said. "My congratulations to your family."

Kel smiled wryly, glancing at Lord Wyldon.

"Why did you go to the King?"

"I spoke because I should have done so a long time ago, and because the nation is recovering from the war. We need strong leadership on our northern border. I couldn't have New Hope left to some coddle-brain knight who'd likely start another war.

"You will be fair in the administration of the area, and you have a legacy, not to mention a fief, to leave your son."

"You didn't stick around so that I could thank you," Kel said. "You just up and left." She stopped herself from telling him that is heart was melting, like Neal would have. "So, thank you."

Lady Vivenne must have caught the discomfort in her husband's posture, for she changed the subject.

"You've heard that our daughter is expecting?"

"So soon? Helin was only born a few months ago," Kel commented. "Owen, Neal, Lord Raoul; It seems like everywhere I turn there's someone with a new baby."

"That's another byproduct of war, Keladry," Wyldon pointed out. "Soldiers come home to their wives and they try to make up for some of the lives that were lost. You and your friends are result of the aftermath of the battle for Drell River and the instability of the beginnings of King Jonathan's reign. The same happened after the Immortal's War; even the Queen begat a child then. It's just the way of the world."

Lady Vivenne rubbed her arms. Wyldon lifted his jacket over her shoulders.

"Cold, my dear?" he asked, taking over the task of rubbing her arms. Kel thought that they looked very much in love. She backed a step away.

"I must return to my son. I bid thee goodnight," she said, turning to slip down the stairs.

…..

The next day, Kel set out to New Hope. The fort looked nothing like she remembered. For one the gates were no longer crudely made of wood; they'd been remade into iron, with long bars to lock against attack.

The gates opened up into a small road. Rising slightly behind the town was the castle, Kel's new home, but that was the place that interested her the least. Kel followed the road she was on, Mindelan Street. She saw the old headquarters building, the place where she had slept. Next door was the tavern that Tobe had mentioned in his letter. Kel turned Peachblossom onto Queenscove Road. People waved and pointed as she passed by. Many faces were familiar, but just as many were not.

At last she reached the end of the road, and found the mill. Saefas and Fanche came out, Fanche resting a pretty little girl on her hip. They both gave the lady knight generous hugs, then Fanche pressed Domi into her arms.

Kel asked after Tobe. Fanche pointed out behind the mill.

"He's helping the girls in the field. Tomorrow marks a harvest festival, and they're preparing long tables and benches for all of our inhabitants."

After promising to attend the festival, Kel took Domi's hand and walked around the building. Halfway across the field, Kel could make out the shapes of Tobe, Gydo, Meech, Irnai, and Loesia, all sitting or moving around the tables. Domi broke into a run; Tobe was like his older brother.

When Domi's arms closed around his legs, Tobe looked up, shock in his eyes.

"Lady Kel!" he said, color rising to his cheeks. "What are you doing here?"

"Checking up on you, my lad, at invitation, might I add," Kel said, pulling Tobe into her arms. At nearly seventeen, Tobe was more man than boy; he was just three inches shorter than Kel, with an even tan and lean shoulders, well-muscled from working in the fields. "And what kind of greeting is that?"

"A surprised one," Loesia said, rising from her bench with a hand on Tobe's shoulder. "Will you get me some water?" she asked, moving the hand to her lower back. Tobe bolted for a canteen and Domi followed on his heels, chattering away. Gydo, Irnai, and Meech, though eager to greet Kel, busied themselves positioning another table.

Watching Loey, Kel knew why Tobe had seemed so rattled. The girl's belly rounded greatly beneath her too-tender breasts. They were having a baby.

"He did this?" Kel asked softly, placing her hands on Loey's belly. Loesia flushed lightly and nodded happily. Her eyes followed Tobe, but she spoke softly.

"He's really very happy, Lady Kel. He just doesn't know how to tell you."

"Have you married?" Kel asked watching Tobe return slowly, answering Domi's random questions. Loey nodded.

"We had a little hand-fasting ceremony about three months ago." Kel looked at her. Tobe had been at New Hope for about eight months. Judging from the size of Loey's belly, the baby been made about three weeks after Tobe's arrival.

Tobe was now giving Domi a ride on his shoulders. Kel smiled. _He'll be a good father,_ she thought.

"I think it's wonderful," Kel said, hugging the young woman.

"It's a better fate than I would have gotten if I'd never come to Haven," Loey said. "My father wanted to give me up as a nobleman's bedwarmer when I was eleven."

"I wasn't asking for you to defend yourself or your decisions, Loey," Kel said. "I'm glad that you and Tobe are happy." Tobe and Domi grew close now, and Kel could hear her son's endless chatter.

"… and it itched so bad, but we couldn't scratch. Mama looked like a cheetah."

Kel lifted her boy down from Tobe's neck.

"Hush," she said putting on a hurt mask. "Why don't you tell Tobe about Frex?"

Clasping hands, Tobe and Loey took a seat across from Domi so they could listen to his tale. Kel smiled, turning to greet the other children. Even though they, and New Hope, had done grown up, Kel felt like she was home.


	16. Dom's Grave

**AN: **I know, it's been awhile between chapters again. I've been kinda sick lately. 3 bad ear infections in a row. And now, I think I've got strep throat. You'd think being sick would give me more time to write, but school's back, and my manager won't let me call in at work. Oh well, here's the next part of Domi's story. I was thinking about writing a spin-off version where Dom comes back (it's complicated. In that version he was never really dead.) Would anyone like that? Reviews/comments are welcome.

**Review Returns-**

**Group Askew: **Thanks for reading! **An-jelly-Ca:** Thanks for the review! **Skyline Romance:** Well, then read this story. It's filled with them. Thanks for the review. **Amanda:** Thanks! **SarahE7191:** I was thinking about that with Kel's castle. I don't think she'll stay put for long. Thanks for reading! **sirladyknight:** Keladry of Mindelan & New Hope, Domitan II of Masbolle & New Hope, or something to that effect. Thanks for reading this non KC story! **gibkat160:** Thanks! **Mrs. Dom Masbolle:** Sorry it wasn't sooner! **Grace of Masbolle:** Thanks for reading! **4-eyedDragon:** Thanks! **X17SkmBdrchiczxx:** Again, I apologize for the time it took to update. Thanks for reading! **Mage of Dragons: **Thanks for the review!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Hope Comes From Within  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Sixteen: Dom's Grave  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
September - October  
466  
New Hope District  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

However different New Hope had looked, Haven had not changed. It still remained as the town's burial grounds. Domi was uncharacteristically silent as they neared the place where his father rested. Kel gripped the boy's hand for his support as much as her own.

Kel and Domi walked slowly around the edge of the compound, until they got to the back of the fort. Kel felt her heartbeat speed up as she neared the spot where a young willow tree stood, much bigger than the last time she'd seen it. It's branches touched the ground, forming a protective circle of the grave. Kel parted the sweeping leaves and stepped inside.

A smooth stone had been placed at Dom's head. It read "Domitan of Masbolle, Sergeant in the King's Own, March 27, 462." Kel ran her fingers over the cold stone. Domi looked up at her.

"It's very pretty here," he said. "If I had to pick a spot for my grave, I think I'd like it here."

"It's beautiful," Kel said, sinking to the ground. She pulled her son into her lap. "Your da would love you more than life itself, you know."

"I know. Can you tell me about him again?"

"Domitan of Masbolle was tall, dark, and handsome. He was kind, and brave, everything a Sergeant in the King's Own should be. He looked just like-"

"Please tell me about how he died," Domi interrupted. "You never told me that part. I'm almost five, Mama. I'm old enough to hear."

Kel sighed. How could she explain that she didn't feel old enough to tell him? She ignored the part of her that never wanted to relive that tragic night, and began to tell her son.

"Your father and I had been married for two years. I was on leave at Fort Steadfast."

_They often dreamed of the end of the war. Dom had already named their first three children. He wanted two boys, Domitan II, and Raoul, and a daughter, Willa. _

'_After my ma," he said with a shrug._

"One night some Scanran warriors attacked, and your da and I went to fight."

_Kel cursed, angry at herself for leaving her glaive at New Hope. She ran back to her rooms, threw on a heavy padded shirt and strapped Griffin, the beautiful, deadly sword that the Lioness had given her, at her side._

"We were separated in the battle, and afterwards his horse wasn't in the stable, so I went looking for him."

_She searched for nearly twenty minutes before she found the sight. Bodies littered the clearing, more Scanrans than Own. Kel recognized a few who had been Dom's close friends, and through her marriage, became her friends as well. _

"I found him, dying in a clearing. He'd been hurt really bad by a Scanran."

_Dom had a gaping wound on his chest and his leg was twisted painfully under him. Blood poured from the gash, staining the dirt beneath him._

"_I'm glad you're here, my Kel. I thought I was going to die alone."_

"_You're not going to die, Dom. I'll get you to Neal. He'll help you," Kel babbled as she pulled off her padded tunic and pressed it to his wound._

"I tried to help him, to bring him back to the healers at the fort, but it was too late," Kel felt the tears welling up in her eyes, and heard them in her husky voice. Domi held her hand.

"What did he say to you?"

"_Listen to me, Kel. Hope guides me now. It is what gets me through the day, and especially the night. Hope that after you are gone from my sight, it will not be the last time I look upon you. I love you," Dom said, coughing._

"He told me that he loved me. A few weeks later, after he'd been buried, I found out that you were on the way."

"Did you ever tell him?" Domi questioned.

"Honey, he was gone before I knew," Kel repeated.

"I know," Domi said. "But don't you think he can hear you now, right here?"

"I'd like to think so," Kel said. Softly, she laid a hand on the tombstone and began a few words to her husband. "Dom- it's me. I just wanted you to know that you have a son. He's wonderful and handsome, oh Dom, he looks just like you. He's my guiding light, a gift to get me through life without you. I miss you so much. I love you."

"And I love you too," Domi whispered, placing his own hand on the headstone. He looked up at Kel and smiled. "I feel better, Mama."

"I do too," Kel said, pulling him closer. "Give me a squeeze."

…..

"Push, Loesia," Fanche commanded. Kel grimaced, remembering her own experience with childbirth, and gripped Loey's hand tighter. The red-faced girl gritted her teeth and pushed until she ran out of breath. Loey leaned back into her pillows for a moment, breathing hard.

Kel looked out the castle window. The stars had just begun to peek out over the little town. She stifled a yawn; she wasn't the tired one in the room. Loey's labor had begun at dawn. It had only taken Tobe an hour to work himself into a state near panic. Fanche sent him out to the well to dump a bucket of cold water on his head.

Kel had heard that Lord Raoul had been far worse at the birth of his son a few weeks earlier. He'd been sent twice from the room by his sharp-tongued wife, and when he was finally allowed back in, he fainted. Kel had sent him a nice letter congratulating him on his brand new concussion. And Little Pathom as well.

In Tobe's case, Domi had merrily agreed to help with the water, and after that they waited more calmly in a room across the hall. the young boy trying to distract his foster-brother with picture drawing, story reading, and any other activity that crossed his little mind.

Kel was called back to the present by Loey's tightening grip. "I don't think I can do it," she said between breaths. "It hurts so bad."

"Stop wasting air, Loey," Kel ordered gently. "If I can do it, so can you. Now push." Loey didn't try to argue, just took another deep breath and pushed. It took another forty-five minutes for the baby's head to appear, but once it did the rest of the baby followed quickly.

Loey leaned back once more, tears of happiness streaming down her face. She held out her arms before Fanche had even wrapped a blanket around the infant.

"It's a girl," the older woman said, surrendering child to mother. Loey looked over every inch of her child with a mother's loving scrutiny.

"I forgot how loud they are," Kel said, running a finger over the baby's cheek. She smiled at Loey. "This makes me feel old. I'm kind of a grandmother."

Kel and Fanche cleaned up while Loey gave her child her first meal. When she finished, Kel went across the corridor. Tobe stood abruptly, letting a sleeping Domi fall out of his lap in the process. Slowly the boy woke up and began to cry in shock.

Kel put her hands on her hip, then gathered her son into her arms.

"I hope you won't drop your daughter on the floor," she said. A grin lit Tobe's face.

"It's a girl?" he asked joyfully. Without waiting for a response, he shot across the hall to see his new family.

"Is she pretty, Mama?" Domi asked shakily. Kel nodded.

"Very pretty and she'll be very happy." From the doorway Kel and her son watched Tobe gather his new daughter into his arms. His smile grew so wide that Domi asked Kel if Tobe's face would crack.

Kel's only response was a yawn. She looked back to the proud new parents.

"Does she have a name?"

"We wanted to call her Susanya," Loey said. "After my mother."

"That's pretty," Domi said as Tobe kneeled to show him the baby. "Your pretty, Susanya."

"The baby has had a long day, Domi. And it's well past your bedtime," Kel said. Another yawn overtook her. "And mine. Say goodnight." Domi and Kel hugged Tobe and Loey. "You did really well today. Let Tobe take care of you and the baby tonight," Kel told Loesia. The girl nodded sleepily.

Domi then took Kel's hand and led her off to their rooms. He waited until she was in bed, and tucked the blankets around her. He climbed up and kissed her cheek.

"Good night, Mama," he said blowing out one of her two candles.

"Come here," Kel said, catching her boy by his collar. "I thought I was supposed to tuck you in," she teased, tickling him. When Domi stopped laughing he turned surprisingly serious.

"I promised my Da and Uncle Meathead that I'd take care of you," he said softly. Kel grinned, touched.

"You do a very good job," she said, hugging him again. "Why don't you sleep here tonight?"

"'kay," he said, his somber state vanishing as he ran off to blow out the candle in his conjoining room. When he returned he had his favorite pillow in one hand, and under the other arm he toted a beat-up stuffed rabbit. The toy had definitely seen better days. It was missing an eye and both of the ears were ragged and torn, but Domi still hugged it close. Kel almost didn't want to let the dirty old toy in her nice clean sheets but she didn't say that to her son.

"Fluffy looks tired, Domi. We may have to retire him soon," she tried gently.

"Not yet, Mama. He's still got some fight in him," Domi said as he settled his pillow and rabbit beside her. Kel gave up on the toy. "Love you," her son said, kissing her again.

"I love you too, Son," she said, blowing out the last light.


	17. Passing the Time

**AN: **As usual, I'm sorry for the wait. Reviews/comments are welcome.

**Review Returns-  
Skyline Romance**- Thanks! **Grace of Masbolle-** Thanks for your review! **x17SkmBdrchicxx-** Thank you for reading. **Tortall Tribe Freak-** Sorry it was sad. Chapter 18 is going to be sad too, but after that it should be smooth sailing until the end. **An-Jelly-Ca**- I really should have handed out tissues. Thanks for reading. **childmage-** Thanks for reading. **Mrs. Dom Masbolle-** Ooh… matchmaking is fun. Thanks for the review.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Hope Comes From Within  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Seventeen: Passing the Time  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
August - December  
472  
Corus  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Page training would begin in two days. Kel could not believe that her son was already ten years old. The previous spring, Padraig ha Minch had retired as training master and Prince Roald had chosen Seaver of Tasride to replace him.

For that Kel was glad. Under Seaver's tutorage all the pages would be treated fairly, even the growing number of girls.

When it came time to supply her boy with all the things that a young page would need, Kel was glad of the income she received from New Hope. She'd forgotten how expensive it could be. Nevertheless, she was able to get everything Domi needed without taking any sums from Mindelan.

Kel and Neal anonymously donated a few things to Clarion's training as well. Though Kennan had mostly recovered from the floods of ten years ago, Cleon's mother still refused to fund Ree's supplies. She would gladly have paid for any expenses at the convent, but she didn't think it was proper for her granddaughter to be a lady knight anymore than she had liked it when her husband had allowed her daughter to join the Queen's Riders. Cleon had won a few purses from the crown, and with the things that Kel bought, Ree was properly equipped.

Cleon had confided to Kel that his mother really wanted him to make another noble marriage. He refused, saying that he would not allow his heart to be broken again unless Kennan's people were starving and/or dying.

"Are you happy?" Cleon asked Kel as she helped him pack Ree's belongings so she could move into the page's wing. Kel smiled vaguely.

"Yes," she said, refolding a tunic to smooth out the wrinkles that Cleon had created the first time he folded it.

"Well I'm not," he moodily declared. "For the last ten years Ree has been my life. I won't know what to do with myself when she'd gone." Kel put her hands on her hips, giving him a look.

"Gods, Cleon, she's not dying. She and Domi will be fine. Seaver won't let anything happen to any of his charges. In eight years, Ree will pass her Ordeal, and you will be so proud, because she and Domi are going to be two of the best knights of their generation. We just have to keep busy until their summer holiday."

"How?" Kel plopped down beside him on Ree's small bed.

"Lord Raoul invited me to ride with the Own for awhile. He only has a few more years before retirement. Did you know he's fifty-seven?"

Cleon whistled.

"Between the Own and all of the activities Neal's boys have planned for me, I'll be plenty busy." Neal had added to his original three sons with Caedmon, and a newborn set of twins, Baird and Emry. Kel and Domi often spent time helping Yuki amuse her sons, and in return, they had promised to entertain Kel after Domi began his training. Kel looked at Cleon again. "Find something that grips you, Cleon, and get going at it. This time will be up before we both know it." Cleon grinned suspiciously.

"Yes, Mother," he replied. Kel narrowed her eyes.

"Having my own son for ten years has helped me to realize that that look is _never_ good. You have an idea, don't you?" Cleon's smile widened.

"There's this girl," he admitted. "Mother would never approve; she's only a maid, but next time she winks at me, I just might wink back."

"That's not exactly what I had in mind, but I suppose this maid will keep you from doting over your daughter," Kel reflected.

…..

"I always liked to put my Yamani cats on this ledge," Kel told her boy as he settled himself into his new room. It was the same room that had once been hers, only it now felt a lot smaller. She half expected to see a teenaged Neal wander out of the room across the hall, where Cleon was now saying goodbye to his daughter.

Kel watched her son carefully. Quickly, the boy pulled his stuffed rabbit out of a trunk and shoved it underneath the bed. Kel had not been fond of the toy, but after all the years it had been with her son, she felt kind of sad to see it banished to the land beneath the bed.

"Do you want me to take Fluffy home?" she asked. Domi stood and straightened his tunic, shaking his head emphatically.

"He will stay right there," Domi said in explanation. "For good luck."

Kel helped him put away his clothes and glaive. It was getting late, and Kel knew Seaver would be coming for the pages soon, and her son would then be busy with his page-sponsor. She sank onto the edge of his bed.

"I ride out in the morning," she said softly. She didn't trust her voice not to betray her sadness. Domi nodded, this time vaguely. Kel pulled him into her arms. "This is going to take some getting used to; the two of us have been together for so long. But we're going to be fine, aren't we?" Domi nodded, burying his face in her shirt. She felt a few hot tears soak into the fabric on her shoulder. Her arms tightened around the boy's frame as she fought her own tears.

At last Domi pulled away and wiped his face with his sleeve.

"Bye, Mama," he said. Kel smiled shakily.

"You're going to make me and your da very proud, Domi," she said as she stood. A growing racket was coming from the pages in the halls. As her boy joined their number, Kel felt a sense of pride growing deep in her chest. She smiled and winked at him as she passed his spot in line.

…..

Neal's boys were quite a handful. Nine-year-old Berk was just old enough to believe that he was better at everything than his brothers. He constantly challenged them to races like who could eat their dinner the fastest, who could scream the loudest, and who could get away without washing behind their ears in the bath.

Yuki put a stop to the first when Neal began to choke, and the second when the screaming woke up the twins, whom she proclaimed were the winners. No one claimed victory in the final contest after Neal scared the boys by mentioning the fabled ear collection of the Rogue. He changed the story mildly, including naughty boys among the thief's victims.

Throughout the evening, Kel watched Yuki. She seemed more tired than usual, though that could be attributed to the twins and their needs. Kel promised herself that she would help out with the boys whenever she had time.

By the time Kel left the Queenscove family to go off to bed, she was yawning. She only had a little while to miss Domi before she drifted off.

Morning came all too fast. Kel was a few minutes late to breakfast in the Own's mess hall. She sank into a seat near Lord Raoul and Wolset, trying to enjoy their cheerful attitudes. It was difficult; motherhood had divided Kel from her old habits of being an early riser.

It felt good to be in the saddle again. Riding with the Own, Kel felt like a real knight for the first time in years. She was mending bridges, fighting bandits, sleeping under the stars, battling the elements, and helping to plan harmless tricks on unsuspecting Riders.

Raoul frequently stopped in Corus to see his son and wife, but he still avoided social gatherings with the same grace and skill as ever, sometimes incurring the wrath of the king.

In some ways, the old days were back, but the absence of some of her former companions made her heart-sore on cold autumn nights. After those days she wrote cheerful letters to Domi, Clarion, and Neal's boys. They always cheered her up, even if she were days from Corus. The weeks began to fly by.

Soon Lord Raoul was complaining about the social calendar he was expected to keep for Midwinter. Kel was glad for hers. She would have time to visit with her parents and with Dom's. Tobe had even brought Loey and Susanya down to Corus for the holiday.

Best of all, except for their serving duty during the evening banquets, the pages would be given a week-long break. Kel was looking forward to having her boy to herself.


	18. Sorrow

**AN: **I didn't realize how depressing this chapter is. Yet it is necessary to do this so that I can begin to wrap this fic up. I foresee 3 – 4 more chapters. And of course, I still have to do the spin-off that brings Dom back. So for this chapter VIRTUAL KLEENEX are yours to keep. Hey that sounds like a good name for a band...

Reviews/comments are welcome.

**Review Returns-  
****Grace of Masbolle-** Thanks for your review! **OrangewierdO:**Thank you very musch! A: Glad you enjoyed it. **Lady Sapphirea:** Sorry it took so long! Thanks for reading! **x17SkmBdrchicxx- **Thank you for reading. **Tortall Tribe Freak-** Sorry it was sad. Chapter 18 is going to be sad too, but after that it should be smooth sailing until the end. **CopperIslander:** I have plans through Domi's knighting, and then I'll probably end it. Thanks for reading. **An-Jelly-Ca**- I really should have handed out tissues. Thanks for reading. **Mrs. Dom Masbolle-** Ooh… matchmaking is fun. Thanks for the review. **Lunasphere:** Thanks!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Hope Comes From Within  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Eighteen: Sorrow  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Midwinter  
472  
Corus  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late when Kel settled herself into her room in the palace. Staying at her parent's townhouse without Domi just felt awkward. She put away her glaive and all of the things she had taken on her most recent ride with the Own.

As she worked, someone came to her door and knocked briskly. Wishing she wasn't always so popular with her friends, Kel opened the door. Duke Baird stood in the corridor.

"May I speak with you?" he asked.

"Of course," Kel said, moving aside to let him in. "What's wrong?" Baird sighed, sinking into one of Kel's two armchairs. She sat across from him in the other.

"My daughter-in-law is gravely ill. She has been for some time," Baird began. "We've been discreetly consulting several healers for the last two years; Yukimi wanted to keep it quiet. She doesn't want pity. But the sickness is winning. She won't last much longer. She wants to see you, Keladry."

"Gods," Kel breathed as she took it in. Yuki was dying. "Where is she?"

…..

"Yuki?" Kel asked softly. Her pretty friend lay in bed, propped up by a few pillows. She was paler than ever, and her dark hair drooped around her shoulders.

Yuki smiled lightly and asked Kel to come closer. Kel sat on the edge of the bed, her heart wrenching in her chest.

"I need to ask you a favor," Yuki said in a shaky and strained voice.

"Anything," Kel promised. Yuki reached for her friend's hand. Her grasp was weak in Kel's.

"Please watch out for my boys. Neal is going to be a mess for awhile, and I need to know that someone I trust will be there to take care of them all." Kel's eyes filled with tears as she realized the full meaning of Yuki's request. Her friend really was dying. She had to clear her throat twice before she could speak.

"I swear they will be fine, Yuki," Kel said, knowing that Yuki needed to hear these words. "I'll be there for them, and for Neal. _All_ of your boys are in good hands."

Yuki sighed. "Thank you, Kel. I don't want to leave them, but I know I have to, and I fear that I will be in the Peaceful Realms before tomorrow. Maybe now I really can have some peace, knowing that my boys are safe and happy."

"Yuki," Kel said softly, unsure of the path that her words were taking. "You've been a great friend to me over the years. I don't know if I could have handled raising Domi, if not for your help. You've been a huge blessing to everyone who knows you. It will be a long time before any of us stop missing you."

"Good bye, my friend," Yuki said, sleep beginning to descend on her. Kel kissed the Yamani's cheek and left the room.

Neal immediately brushed past into his wife's sickroom. Kel looked across the faces of their sons. Tomoko's chin, cheeks, and hands were streaked with dirt, one of the twins had their pajamas on backwards, and all of them had red-rimmed eyes after their sad goodbye with their mother.

As she fixed the baby's clothes and cleaned the boys up for bed, Kel knew that Yuki was right; Neal _would_ be a wreck. He already was.

Kel propped one of the twins on her hip, and hands and led them off to Yuki and Neal's suite of palace rooms. After settling everyone down, Kel slipped into her friends' big bed with the twins. She had stripped off her tunic and untucked her shirt for a little comfort. The little twins snuggled close to her as they slept, blissfully unaware of their loss.

Just as she was about to doze off, Kel hear a light whimpering. She lit a candle to see three of the boys standing in the doorway. Kel invited them up and rubbed their backs until they finally fell asleep. While she waited, Kel worried about Berk. He was the only one of Neal's sons who had stayed in his room. He'd been brave and quiet since saying goodbye to his mother. What did he need to help him get through this hard time? Kel joined the slumbering children as she pondered this.

In the pre-dawn hours, Kel awoke with a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. She looked around the unfamiliar bedchamber. Berk was curled up in a chair near the fireplace. Careful, so as not to wake the other boys, Kel rose and stretched, crossing the room to Berk's side. As she tucked a blanket around the boy's body, he stirred gently. Kel made a soothing sound, smoothing his hair behind his ear.

A sigh came from near the window seat. Kel turned and looked up. Berk's tall, handsome father stood there, staring out the window at nothing.

"Neal?" Kel asked apprehensively. He didn't turn or even startle at her voice.

"She's gone, Kel," he said, monotone. "Less than an hour ago. My wife…" Neal's voice broke and he sank to the floor, body shaking with sobs. Kel went to the window seat, talking Neal's head in her lap. She stroked his hair, knowing the pain that he felt.

When she realized that the twins were beginning to wake, Kel started softly singing Domi's favorite lullaby. Only when Neal and his boys were all sleeping firmly did Kel let out her own tears for her dear friend.

…..

Yuki's memorial service was held three days later. Kel held Domi's hand. Their family sat in the second row, directly behind Neal and his boys. Duke Baird and his wife had the four older boys between them, and his sister held the twins on her lap. Many nobles attended, including the entire royal family, and the ambassador from the Yamani Islands.

Neal broke down twice, but he made it through the ceremony. When it was time for Yuki's casket to be carried to her burial plot, everyone in the chapel stood. Berk broke away from his family, running down the center aisle and away from his family. Watching Baird and Neal exchange looks before Neal followed his son, Kel squeezed her own son's hand and slipped out of her row.

Halfway down the aisle Berk tripped, but he was up as quick as he fell. He kept running through the palace halls, going at a steady pace to his family's rooms. Though Neal trotted after his boy, Kel didn't wind herself trying to keep up; maybe Berk needed the physical exertion.

"It's not fair!" When she reached the door to the Queenscove suite, Kel watched Berk grab the nearest breakable and throw it across the room. It was a glass figurine of a bear. Kel remembered that Yuki had hated the figurine, a gift for her wedding, but Neal loved it. Berk didn't stop with the bear. "It's not fair!" Berk screamed again. He grabbed a candlestick and chucked it behind him, then hurled a plate into the wall. Three more items joined the glass shards on the floor.

Then Berk grabbed for a poker that had been left in the hearth, not noticing that the long piece of metal was red-hot. Berk promptly dropped it, screaming with pain. Ducking the last thrown breakable, Kel grabbed him from behind, holding the boy tight against her chest so that his hand was extended towards Neal. A red welt streaked across Berk's palm.

Neal used his Gift, letting cool magic pour into his son's hurt. Then he pulled Berk into his arms, squeezing him tightly. Berk sobbed, but Neal had finally run himself dry.

Kel backed away. It was the first time Neal had even acknowledged that he even had sons since Yuki's death, and it was the first she'd seen Berk cry.

"It's not fair, Da," Berk's muffled voice said.

"No, it's not fair," Neal said bitterly. He pushed Berk away so that he could see the boy's face. "But it happened, Berk. Now we both need to be strong for your little brothers."

"It's okay to be sad," Kel said softly. "Gods know I still am sometimes. You will be okay. Your mama wouldn't want you to stay sad forever."

"You don't get sad," Berk told her. "You're the Protector of the Small. That's why Mama asked you to help us, and that's why you are happy with Domi."

"Everyone cries Berk. Ask your Da. When my husband died, I cried for days. Weeks even. And in the end, Domi was what made me stop crying. I realized that part of my husband is still here with me, inside my little boy. And when I watch Domi do something silly, now it just reminds me of his father, and the funny things we used to do together. It's just like part of your mama is with you and your brothers. She loved you so much Berk. She wants you to remember the happy times."

"And no matter what, you still have your Da," Neal said. "I love you all of my boys, and I am here. I'm sorry I've been neglecting you."

Berk hugged his father, then wiped his eyes on his sleeve. His hand was still red, so Neal sent more of his Gift into the burn.

"What kind of funny things did your husband do, Aunt Kel?" Berk asked. Kel smiled.

"Well for starters, he called your father 'Meathead.' And one time he put frogs in his bed."

Berk smiled shakily. Neal put his arm around his son and looked at Kel.

_Thank you_, he mouthed.


	19. Moving On

**AN: **Once again, sorry for the long wait! Real life always gets me, especially when a new school semester starts. This one means all new classes, all new people, and all new graduation/college applications to turn in. I can't believe that I've been at my community college for 5 semesters! That's a long time, but it just went WOOSH!

Anyways, if you've read this far, bless you, and thank you. I'm still projecting 2-3 more chapters, though it will likely be 2.

**Review Returns-  
CopperIslander-** I'm sorry for your loss. Thank you for reading. **Skyline Romance- **Thanks for your review. **Starlight and Notebook-** I really had a hard time writing that part where Neal broke down, because I think that would happen to him. I feel so bad for killing his wife. Thanks for reading. **SarahE7191-** Well, you guessed the pairing, and I hope that you can still enjoy it! **A-** Yep! Thanks for reading! **Eclipsa-** Thank you for your review. **Grace of Masbolle-** Thanks for reading! **hyperbookworm-** Wow. You're really in denial, aren't you? Well, I hope to have you cheered up before the end. Thanks for reading! **Kim- **I know; I'm still in denial that he's dead. Thanks for your complements. **X17SkmBdrchiczxx:** KN! When I started it, I hated Dom. But now he's really grown on me. That's why finishing this is such a challenge for me. But I can't just leave Neal all alone now. Sorry about the long wait on updates. Thanks for reading! **Mrs. Dom Masbolle:** How'd you guess?! Thanks for R & R-ing. p**rincessofcrown101:** Thanks! **An-Jelly-Ca:** Sorry I made you cry! Thanks for reading! **ankhsenamun:** Thanks for your review!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Hope Comes From Within  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Nineteen: Moving On  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
May  
476  
Corus  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sit still, Emry," Kel said as the four year-old boy wriggled in her lap. It had been three and a half years since Yuki's death, and between riding with the Own and summers with Domi, Kel was still helping Neal care for his boys.

Over the past summer, Kel and Domi had lodged at Queenscove. Tobe and Loey had brought Susanya and their new son to visit. Cleon brought Ree, and Princess Lianokami was allowed to travel with them. She and Ree were training together and had become inseparable. Kel loved every minute of that summer. It felt like one very large family. The children splashed in the lake and fished off the pier. There were picnics and games in the orchard on sunny afternoons, and songs in the hall on rainy days. One of the other pages had taught Domi to play a lute, and he plucked away at it. Kel believed that he was trying to impress Princess Lia, for he blushed when she came near.

But the summer had to end, and all too soon the children had to go back to their training. Domi had to return for his final year as a page, and Berk was beginning his second year.

Now it was time for the end of the year examinations. Kel and Neal had taken his other five sons to watch. Berk passed without any problems. He had not inherited his father's tendency to speak with a sharp tongue. Seaver had even praised Berk as one of his most agreeable pupils.

The younger boys sat quietly through the little examinations, though Garrett had buried his head in a book. However, by the time the Big Examinations began, the twins were beginning to get restless. When they grew too antsy, Kel and Neal had each pulled one of the boys into their laps.

Kel ignored Emry's wriggling as Clarion exhibited her skill with a sword. Seaver had added a new component to the Big Examinations, beginning with this year, the first pages that he'd trained since their first year. Each page had trained with a foreign weapon of their choice. Ree had chosen a double-bladed axe. As she twirled and chopped at her target, the blades gleamed in the bright sunlight.

Ree passed the examinations with flying colors. After her score was read, she ran proudly to her father and new stepmother, Lady Kaiti, the maid that Cleon had winked at four years before. Cleon let his daughter hug him very enthusiastically, and then put an arm around her shoulders to steer her towards Kel.

"How'd I do, Aunt Kel?" she asked, plopping down beside her on the bench. Ree had the beginnings of a sunburn on her cheeks and forearms, but she glowed with accomplishment.

"I don't think I could have beaten you, Ree," Kel said, hugging her around Emry. Cleon brought her a canteen, and Ree took a long swig from it. Neal pulled Emry from Kel's grasp.

"Domi's next," Ree said when she'd swallowed.

Kel grinned nervously. Neal took her hand and squeezed it.

"He'll do great," he said gently. Kel's smile warmed.

"I know."

She wandered down the stands, finding a better vantage point to see her son. First Domi had to respond to a series of questions about knighthood, arithmetic, science, and the arts to demonstrate his basic knowledge. Then the lad gave examples of his acquired fighting skills with a bow, sword, lance, and his chosen weapon, the glaive.

When he came out of his final pattern dance, Domi was grinning confidently. Though she hated the phrase, Kel couldn't help but admit that with that grin, her boy was the "spitting image" of his father.

Domi's score placed him even with Ree, both at the top of their year. To celebrate that evening, Dom's parents hosted a banquet at their townhouse. The Kennan and Queenscove families had been invited, as well as Kel's parents. Both sets of grandparents doted over Domi.

Throughout the afternoon, Domi had received three messages from knights who wished to take him as squire. One was a young man Kel did not know, and the others were Merric and Roald.

When the Masbolle manservant greeted Kel and Domi, he gave the lad another message from Esmond of Nicoline. Domi looked at it incredulously.

"I thought it took you weeks to find a knightmaster!" he said to Kel. She shrugged.

"That was an odd year with the Grand Progress and such. Now there are too many knights with nothing to do, so they would all like to train squires." Kel sent Domi ahead to the dining hall. She turned to the manservant. "Please save any other messages that my son might receive until we are leaving," she requested. The man bowed.

"Yes, Lady Knight."

Kel nodded with a smile and followed her son. Neal caught her eye when she entered the banquet hall and, with a wink, smiled warmly at her. He was sitting near his aunt. Kel interrupted his son's conversation with Ree and Berk and steered him towards his grandparents instead.

"Grandmother," he greeted, kissing Willany's cheek.

"Look how you've grown! I'd wager you've gained four whole inches since Midwinter." She hugged him tightly, pinching his both of his cheeks. Domi pulled a face, but grinned cheerfully.

"Willany, let the lad go before you make him thinner," Gawayn said, patting Domi on the back.

"That's not possible," Ilane insisted. "Skin and bones he is."

After supper was over they settled into a nearby sitting room and began a discussion about Domi and Ree's potential knightmasters. Kel sat in one chair with Domi at her feet, holding Emry as he finally drifted off into sleep. Domi chattered about his choices, and Ree talked with him about that, but she kept quiet on her own choices. If Cleon hadn't mentioned that Owen wanted Ree as squire, Kel wondered if she'd had any offers.

Willany leaned down over Kel's shoulder and stroked the sleeping boy's brow.

"Poor little angels tired themselves out today," she said, looking towards Neal's lap where young Baird was curled up. "Bring them along to the spare bedchamber."

A servant showed Kel and Neal to the chamber that Willany had meant, and they laid the boys down on the bed, pulling off shoes and belts.

"You know Kel, I couldn't have done this without you," Neal said, running his finger along Emry's cheek. Kel smiled.

"Yuki knew," she said.

"Yes. She provided for us before she died, and I still miss her, but Kel…"

"Yes?" Kel asked. Neal took a breath as if to say something, then turned, sighing and brushing a hand through his hair. He looked back over, green eyes longing.

Without another word, Neal swiftly kissed her. Kel's breath caught in her throat as emotions exploded inside of her. She found her arms pulling around him; her hands ran through his hair.

"Mama?" Domi called. Kel suddenly remembered reality. She pushed Neal away, bustling from the room to her son.

…..

"Kel?" Kel put down the report she had been reading and looked up at Lord Raoul. She had been awfully distracted in the week since Neal's kiss, especially considering that he'd been avoiding her since the incident. She just knew it was showing in her work. Raoul had probably noticed it.

"Yes Raoul?"

"Does your son have a knight master?" he asked, eyes averted to his desk.

"Domi's had several offers, but has yet to make a decision on the matter," she explained. "Why? Do you know someone who's looking?" Raoul nodded.

"Me." Kel raised one eyebrow.

"But I'm not looking for a squire Kel," he clarified. "I'm looking for a replacement. Dom was my first choice, and I'd choose you, but I can't convince the King's Council to admit women to the Own, much less have a woman as the chief commander. Stuffy old bags. I've been watching your son practice, and I have to say, I like what I saw. Domi's the best of both of you and Dom." Kel felt close to speechlessness. Her son could go from Little Domi to Domitan II of Masbolle and New Hope, Knight Commander of the King's Own.

"First of all, I'm flattered that you would consider me," she said when she found words. "But I'm happy wandering as I am."

"Of course," Raoul said with a nod. "That's what I'm striving for."

"And secondly, the decision is his," she said quietly, looking back at the report she held_. I'm not sure I want Domi with the Own. I couldn't bear to lose him like I did Dom_, she thought.

"I think I know what you're thinking," Raoul said. "You're worried that if he's too much like his father, he'll be killed and taken from you. Am I right?"

"You couldn't be closer," Kel said softly. "I know it's silly."

"No, it's not silly. You've been hurt," Raoul said seriously. "But you can't keep him in a bubble of protection. He's growing up. "

"I know you're right. I need to help Domi find his place in the world. He'll bring our family very much glory one day. For today, I'm meeting him for lunch. Would you care to join us and share your proposal with him?" Kel offered.

…..

"Wow, I don't know what to say," Domi stated, sitting back in his chair. "What do you think, Mother?"

"This is an excellent opportunity. You'll travel all over the country, learning from some of the most brilliant warriors in the world, and meet people who knew your father. I think it's the best offer you will get," Kel said. Her initial resistance to the idea was declining. Now the more she thought about it, the more she liked it.

"What's it going to be lad?" Raoul pressed. "Will you see the world with me, or spend the next four years filling out medical reports for Queenscove?" Domi grinned.

"Sir, I'd be honored to be your squire," he said.

"Now I'll have to teach you some of the tricks your father and I used to play on my lord," Kel said wickedly.

Raoul sighed.

"I'm getting too old for you, Mindelans."

"I'm not just a Mindelan; I'm a cross-breed," Domi said proudly, holding up his wrist. "There's Masbolle blood in these veins."

"Gods help me," Raoul mumbled.

…..

Kel returned to her room late that night. She had helped her son move his belongings to a room near Lord Raoul, then spent the resting of the evening talking with him, and helping him write letters thanking and turning down the other knights who had offered him service.

In the dimly lit hallway, Kel nearly ran into Neal. He looked at her for a moment, then turned to walk away. Kel caught his hand.

"Why are you avoiding me, Neal?" she asked softly. He sighed.

"Because that kiss felt so right," Neal said quietly. "I want to do it again."

Kel searched his face with her eyes. "I'd like that," she whispered at last. Neal kissed her gently. Kel reached up, deepening the kiss. Her body responded to his touch, letting him know of her unfulfilled need to be held.

They kissed again and again. Kel put a hand behind her and felt for her doorknob. She let Neal lead her into her room, never breaking the stream of kisses.


	20. Love

**AN: **Look at me! A fast update! Yay!

Seriously, someone should take a picture, because this is so not normal for me. Oh well, this story had finally started flowing again, and I'm glad for it. Enjoy the new chapter, and remember I'm still open for ideas and criticisms, if you should have any. -LoB

**Review Returns-  
Skyline Romance:** Thanks for reading! **4-eyedDragon:** I think that's why it took me so long to get going on this. When I read Squire, I literally wanted something to kill Yuki so that Neal could end up with Kel, but then I started liking Dom, and I saw the Neal more as her brother. Thanks for the complements. **abyssgirl:** You'll just have to wait and see… **An Apple Bleeds At Twilight:** I'm thinking Domi's fourteen. Great penname, btw. **Jaden Scorpio:** Domi could give Raoul a LOT of grief. But I'm thinking that they'll make a good team, and Domi will be a good Commander. Thankd for reading. **princessofcrown101:** I'm not the KN fan I used to be. That's why this story will have an alternate KD ending. Thanks for the review. **a:** Thanks! **X17SkmBdrchiczxx:** Clarion is Cleon's daughter (also called Ree). And let's just say I named Kaiti for my most faithful reviewer. :D **Reader:** Thanks!**  
**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Hope Comes From Within  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Twenty: Love  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
May  
476  
Corus  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kel was highly disoriented when she woke up. She was in her own rooms, but it had been a very long time since a man had slept beside her. With a vague smile, Kel leaned over and brushed her lips over Neal's.

He yawned sleepily. When his eyes finally opened, Kel was surprised at the deep shade of emerald that was gazing into. In all the time she had known Neal, his eyes had never seemed so green before. He smiled lazily.

"Good morning," Neal said, pulling her closer with one arm. They kissed again.

"It's almost dawn," Kel breathed. "Your boys…" Neal sat up with a jolt.

"The boys!" he exclaimed. "They'll be worried if they wake up and I'm not there."

He kissed her steadily, then got up and began to dress. Kel pulled her sheet back around her body, watching him and wondering if they were going to talk. Neal missed a button on his shirt, but continued to yank his tunic over his head anyways.

Kel chuckled, amused at his behavior. She climbed to her knees, still on the bed, and pulled him closer.

"The boys are fine," she said, fixing his buttons. "You know they never rise for at least two more bells. Surely you can spend a few more minutes with me. We really should talk. I'd like to know where we stand now." Neal smiled apologetically, then met her lips with his own.

"I love you," he said when he broke away. Kel's stomach filled with butterflies when he said those three words. She sat back down, hugging her knees through the blanket.

"It's odd. You can go through your whole life thinking that things are going to be one way, only to have everything you know upended in one night," she said. Neal perched on the edge of the bed, listening quietly. "It keeps on happening to me. First Dom and I married, and then he died, and then there was Domi… it's like a big cycle of unpredictability that I can't escape."

"Do you want to escape it?" Neal asked. Kel met his eyes.

"No," she said truthfully. "I'll never stop missing Dom, just like I know you'll never stop missing Yuki, but they're gone now Neal. I can't make myself believe that Dom would have wanted me to be alone forever."

"I think that both he and Yuki would have liked the way this is turning out. In fact, they may be watching happily from the Land of the Dead, taking comfort in the fact that we have each other," Neal said. He opened his arms and Kel crawled into them. She missed being held by a man. They sat in a contented silence, Neal occasionally running his hand through her hair or kissing her cheek.

"What do you think our boys will say?" Kel asked after more than a quarter hour passed.

"Well, it will be interesting, to say the least." Kel could hear wry humor in Neal's voice. "But I already know that mine love you. Domi's reaction is a little more worrisome to me."

Kel turned in his arms so that she could see his face.

"Why? Don't you think he likes you?"

"Kel, he grew up calling me either 'Eel' or 'Meathead.' He adores me. I'm thinking more along the lines that he might be a little protective of you."

"And don't forget Tobe," Kel said with a smile. "He might just be the worst."

"Well, it doesn't change how I feel about you," Neal retorted.

"So we are officially courting?" Kel asked. Neal pulled mischievously at her sheet.

"A bit more than that," he teased. Kel blushed and stopped him from further insinuations with a kiss.

"You know, I love you too," she said softly.

"I know," Neal said. He stood abruptly. "Now get dressed."

He disappeared out of the door, and Kel snuggled down into her bed, deliberately ignoring his playful order.

…..

That evening, Kel took her supper in the private quarters of the training master. It had been some time since she'd conversed with Seaver. He was married to a beautiful young woman with white-blond hair, evidence of Scanran blood in the family. Their young son had inherited his father's black locks. He toddled about on legs that were new to the sensation of walking, providing much entertainment for the adults present.

On one occasion, he stumbled back onto her rear. Before he could cry, Kel scooped him up and began murmuring to him.

"Just like my boy. Don't give up now; you've almost got it." A servant entered the chamber and handed Seaver an envelope. He thanked the man with a nod and sent him on his way.

"It's for you," he said, exchanging the sachet for his son. Kel tweaked the boy's nose before retiring to her chair. Seaver lifted his boy in the air, letting him feel a flying sensation.

Kel's note was from Tobe, who was acting as her steward of New Hope.

"_Dearest Lady Kel,_

_Thought the winter has seen the birth of my fourth child, a girl we named for you, I regret to inform you that the season has not brought solely joy to your fief. We were much plagued by snowstorms, beginning last October and stretching on through the present. _

_New Hope has sustained many damages, though most of them minor. The most recent storm has left us with part of the wall demolished. Wood for heat was salvaged from this destruction, but it is fast running out._

_We are also in need of fresh livestock, as we've used most the animals for sustenance. Though signs of spring are beginning to appear, I fear that if the frost lasts much longer, we will not be able to plant enough food to get us through next winter. _

_You must know that I wouldn't trouble you unless the situation was dire. I seek your assistance in dealing with the matter. No one knows better than Mother. We await her eagerly._

_Love, Tobe_"

"Are you alright, Lady Kel?" Seaver's pretty wife asked. Kel looked up from the note. Her dismay at the dismal news must have broken through her usual calm.

"My fief has suffered some damage with a very harsh winter, and it's going to take some creative financing to get us through the year," she explained.

"Do you need anything?" Seaver asked. Kel smiled gratefully.

"I'll let you know. Tobe is a very competent steward, but this is a lot to deal with. I'm going to have to go up there and assess the situation for myself."

…..

When she left Seaver's little family, Kel went to talk to Neal. Upon entering the Queenscove chambers, Kel realized that it was too quiet. She looked in the sitting room, and the two bedrooms that the boys shared. Lastly, she peaked into Neal's bedchamber and saw Garrett sitting cross-legged in an armchair. Except for Berk, the other boys were lying across the floor in front of the fireplace. They were playing a game with little stones and a bouncy leather ball. All were getting along, and all were quiet and happy; a very rare occurrence among this brood.

"Hi boys," she said cheerfully.

"Aunt Kel!" three of them surrounded her. She gave them each a hug, and they returned to their game. Kel looked went over to Garrett's chair. The boy looked up from his book, pushing his new spectacles up onto his nose.

"Hi Garrett," Kel said. He was reading a book on aardvarks. Kel didn't know what an aardvark was, and she was not about to ask an eleven-year-old. "Where's your Da?"

"He's working late in the infirmary, and Berk is camping out with some of the pages. I'm in charge."

"I see," Kel said. She played with the boys for a few minutes, then headed down to the infirmary.

"Neal?" she called, sticking her head inside. Neal was leaning against a desk, reading some thick tome that looked quite dusty.

"Hi, Kel," he drawled, looking up from his book. Kel smiled. _Like father, like son_, she thought.

"You haven't worked this late since before Domi was born," Kel commented, leaning on the opposite side of the desk to face him.

"It's a slow night," Neal said with a shrug. "There's some kind of healer's convention, and the palace physicians just needed someone to man the desk." He covered her hand with his own. "Did you want something?"

"Actually, I want to talk to you. I got a letter from Tobe today. New Hope has had a pretty hard winter, and they need me there," Kel said. "I'm leaving in two days."

"What about us?" Neal asked. Kel looked down at their entwined fingers.

"I was hoping that once things settle down, you and the boys would join me up there," she said softly. Neal used his free hand to grasp her chin, forcing her to look up into his eyes.

"I'd like that."

Neal cupped her cheeks in his hands and kissed her. She rounded the counter and returned his kisses with passion until they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat in the doorway. Neal looked at the intruder and his face turned red.

Kel turned to see Duke Baird. He raised an eyebrow.

"I-- I mean, we- we just," Neal stammered. The Duke nodded, going about his business. Kel just leaned against Neal, laughing hopelessly.

…..

Two days later, Kel led her horse from the stables. Every time she left Corus, Kel stopped to look over the city. This time as she gazed at the flowering landscape, she heard the beating of many hooves behind her.

Turning, Kel saw Lerant bearing the standard of Third Company of the King's Own. The men pulled their mounts to a stop in a row on either side of their knight commander.

"What's this?" Kel asked Raoul. Domi was at his right-hand side.

"We've heard of your fief's trouble, and are here to help," Raoul clarified.

"And to keep you from trying to practice carpentry," Domi added.

Kel grinned.

"And here I thought I'd have a nice, quiet trip to New Hope."


	21. A New Dilemma

**AN: **I think an apology for the wait is in the AN of most chapters in this story. I can't believe how long I've been working on it. For those of you who have been patient and read each chapter, Thank you so much! I really appreciate it.

**Review Returns-  
4-eyedDragon:** Thanks for reading! **abyssgirl:** Hope this one clears it up! Thanks for your review. **An Apple Bleeds At Twilight;** Those are great ideas. Thanks for your review. It was very helpful. **a**: Yep. Thanks for r & r ing. **Skyline Romance**: Thanks for reading! **x17SkmBdrchiczxx:** You were the 200th reviewer! You win a cookie! **Uncertain Destiny:** Thanks! **Heather the Writer:** Thanks for reading! **TheDarknessAroundMe:** Thanks for your review!

--  
**Hope Comes From Within  
**--  
Chapter Twenty-One: A New Dilemma

Summer  
476  
New Hope  
--

"Tobe?" Kel called from her workroom. In the weeks since her return to New Hope, Kel had spent most of her time outside, helping to plant fields and repair damaged buildings. Intending to spare Kel some worry, Tobe had understated the damage in his letter. Everyone had to pitch in to help fix up the fief. Unfortunately, New Hope's small stores of money were quickly being depleted by this effort. It gave Kel a headache, trying to read Tobe's small, neat print as she went over the accounts. She was hoping the footsteps she'd heard in the hallway belonged to him, so that he could explain some of it to her.

Instead of Tobe, Loesia poked her head through the doorway. "He's out drilling with the soldiers," she said. In one arm she balanced a basket of laundry. Her youngest baby was settled on her hip, and another grasped her skirts.

"Motherhood becomes you," Kel told her as the girl tugged at her skirts again, whining to be held. Loey blushed.

"I love it," she admitted as her daughter began to wail. Kel rounded her desk and picked up the little girl. She quieted when she received the attention of "Auntie Kel."

Kel's heartbeat quickened. She still had the mothering skills that she'd acquired when Domi was a baby.

Loey placed her daughter into the laundry basket, then continued on her way. She hadn't noticed the odd way that Kel looked at her daughter. Kel had been flooded with feelings of motherly love.

Lately, Kel had begun to suspect that her liaison with Neal had left her pregnant. Her feelings on the subject were mixed. On one hand, she had always wanted to have a second child, but was this the way to do it? And how would Neal feel about it? He already had six sons of his own.

After Loey and the children were gone, Kel went into the privy and checked her loincloth. It was clean. She should have been having her monthly bleeding, but she wasn't. That was all the confirmation Kel needed. She was having another baby.

Kel realized that she wanted the baby very badly, but still worried that Neal would not feel the same. That was once subject she hadn't encountered in her previous pregnancy- telling the father.

A letter seemed too impersonal, and a mage message was too public. She knew she wanted to tell Neal in person. He had promised that he'd visit with the boys. Kel was able to write a calm, collected letter asking him to come sooner.

…..

Two months passed. Kel's belly stiffened and began to grow, but even she couldn't tell unless she was bathing. With loose tunics and coats, no one else knew either. She wanted to get Neal's reaction before anyone else's.

So far, Kel had managed not to throw up in front of anyone. Her morning sickness was usually at its worst very early in the day. She covered this by taking her breakfasts in her office, where she also worked on New Hope's accounts.

This time, however, was different. Kel was helping to rebuild a part of the fief's outer wall that had been destroyed in a bad storm. She was outside of New Hope's gates and close to the woods when she felt the familiar nausea in the pit of her stomach.

Kel glanced around. No one was looking at her. She turned and edged into the forest, going far enough in so that she would not be heard heaving. A spring bubbled and flowed near the spot where Kel was sick. After she pushed some dirt over her vomit, Kel splashed some of the cool water on her face.

As she dried off with a sleeve, Kel was startled by a voice that was quite familiar.

"Mama, are you alright?"

"Domi!" Kel croaked, jumping up. Her son stood on the other side of the spring, bow in hand. Kel had forgotten that Domi was spending that afternoon hunting. She ran her hand through her hair, sighing.

"What's wrong?" Domi asked.

"I'm not feeling too good," Kel said vaguely. Domi looked at her curiously. Kel felt her stomach roll again. This time when she threw up, Domi rubbed her back, just as she'd done for him many times before.

"Do you have a stomach bug?" he asked when she was done.

"No," Kel said hoarsely. "I think what I have is a little more permanent than a bug."

Domi thought for a very brief second, then gasped.

"You're pregnant? You?" he exclaimed. Then his face twisted in confusion. "Who's the father?"

Kel couldn't help but feel that she and her son had switched roles. She certainly felt like a child being scolded, though Domi's voice was filled with a sort of kind surprise.

"It's going to shock you," Kel said softly.

"I still want to know," Domi said matter-of-factly. "I have to make sure that he takes care of you."

"He will. I'll make sure of it. It's Neal." Kel saw no point in any further hedging. Domi would not drop the topic until she told him the truth, and she wasn't going to try to hide it from anyone.

"_Uncle_ Neal?" Domi said. He let out an impressed whistle. "Does he know yet?"

"I only just realized it myself. It was, I mean- well, we have grown close over the past few years, and starting our relationship just felt right. We didn't mean get to pregnant. Not yet anyways," Kel babbled.

"This is amazing," the lad said, sinking down on a moss-covered stump. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen a healer yet," Kel said.

"Now Mama, is that anyway to take care of yourself?" Domi scolded. Kel smiled weakly.

"How do you really feel about all of this, Domi?" she asked. He gave an easy-going grin.

"As long as you're happy, I think it's wonderful. I can't wait to spoil the new baby, and teach it how to be naughty. I've always wanted to be a big brother." Kel's eyes welled up with tears. Domi's eyes widened. "Are you okay?" Kel cursed softly.

"I'm fine. Women tend to go a little crazy when they're with child. It will pass," she promised. Domi hugged her again.

"If you need anything, I'm here Mama," he said, hugging her again. Kel cried for a moment, then turned her back to throw up again.

…..

That night, Kel went to bed so early that it was still light out. Instead of sleeping, she read, savoring the quiet of the evening and the novelty of not having morning sickness. It wasn't until well after midnight that someone tapped softly on the door.

"Come in," Kel called, setting aside her book. A tall, green-eyed man entered the room. "Neal," she whispered. Neal grinned as he closed the door, then crawled onto the bed beside her. Kel let him have a kiss.

"I missed you," Neal said. Kel held him an arm's length away.

"You were supposed to come much sooner," she said sternly.

"Little Baird had scarlet fever; gave us all quite a scare," Neal drawled. "But he's alright now, and I'm here. And I missed you."

"I missed you too," Kel said, slipping her arms around his neck. Neal pulled her close, and as he did his hand passed over her stomach. Kel watched him flinch; he'd noticed her bump.

"Kel?" he asked softly.

"I wanted to tell you in person, Neal," she began. "I'm pregnant."

"What?" Neal asked blankly. "I mean- how?"

"I think you were there, Neal," Kel said dryly.

"You know what I meant," he snapped, sitting up sharply. Until that moment, Kel hadn't been truly afraid that he wouldn't want the baby. Warily, she put a hand on his shoulder. Neal didn't move.

"Neal?" she whispered. "Are you upset?" He slowly turned.

"No. I'm sorry, Kel. I don't mean to act like a jerk. I just need a minute to bend my mind around this."

"It's huge, huh?" Kel asked, placing a hand on her belly. Neal put his hand beside hers, letting his magic flow into her body. Their eyes met above the green glow.

Neal took her other hand in his.

"Do you want this baby?" he questioned. Kel felt tears beginning to build up.

"Yes," she said with a nod. Then she gave him a tiny smile. "We're going to have a baby. And I don't want just the baby, but I want us to be a family, and to be happy together. It really means a lot to me, Neal."

"I think it will to me, too," he said slowly. His eyes fell back to Kel's middle. "It's a perfectly healthy little thing."

"Can your Gift tell us if it's a boy or a girl?" Kel gently asked. A hint of a smile touched Neal's lips as he concentrated on his magic.

"It's a girl," he said at last. Kel's joyful tears fell freely now. Neal leaned in and kissed her soundly. When he was finished he used the side of his thumb to wipe away her tears.

"This is going to be hard, but we'll be okay. I promise," he said. A moment later he chuckled. "What do think our sons will say?" Kel's smiled widened.

"I accidentally told Domi this morning, when he found throwing up," she admitted. "From what he said, I think our poor little girl is going to have a lot of very overprotective brothers."

"Good. No man will ever mess with her," Neal said. Kel sat up suddenly. "What is it?"

"I just remembered something," Kel said. "When we were riding to Steadfast for Lord Raoul's wedding- the childseer told me that you would have a daughter one day."

"She did? I wonder if she knew you would be the mother?"

"I don't know. The idea never crossed my mind until this," Kel stated, motioning to her belly. "There's more. Irnai said that your daughter- our daughter- would be a lady knight."

"I don't think so," Neal said. "Not having seen first-hand what you went through to get your shield. I'd have to be crazy to allow it."

"But maybe that's why she's being born to _me_," Kel insisted. She found that she was amused at his protective attitude. "I can help her. And so can the boys. Oh, Neal- everything happens for a reason."

"No. My sweet little girl won't want that hard life," Neal said, dismissing the topic. He blew out the last candle, crawling into the bed. "Now come to bed. You need your rest."

After she was settled in Neal's arms, Kel placed a hand to her belly.

"Don't worry, little one," she whispered. "We have more than ten years to talk your Da around."

Neal squeaked with frustration. It was the start of an hour long tirade about all the things he had heard and seen during Kel's training. Kel slept on and off during this. It was going to be a long ten years.


	22. Seven Brothers

**AN: **Ugh! I finally have time to post a new chapter, and my cat spills something on my laptop. Now I can't get it to start up, and I have to borrow my mom's computer if I want to do anything. Anyone know anything about computers and water damage? Anyways, here's the newest chapter. I had it done on my computer, and now I had to re-write it from memory. One positive note- it's a page and a half longer. Hope y'all enjoy!

**Review Replies:  
****Skyline Romance: **You bethca! Thanks for reading! **SarahE7191: **Sorry it took so long! Thanks for the review. **4-eyedDragon:** And you know all 7 of her brothers are going to look out for her. She may just end up with her own story. **abyssgirl: **You win! Thanks for reading. **Where-wolf-kit: **Thanks! **A**: Thanks for reading! **Eclipsa: **Thanks for the review! **Lady Grace of Masbolle:** Thanks! **xxTunstall Chickxx:** Wow! Thanks for reading. **CopperIslander:** That is a cannon thing, from the end of "Lady Knight". I'm glad you've enjoyed. **Juliejane:** I guess Neal's emo because of everything he's been through. Thanks for reading. **X17SkmBdrchiczxx:** Thanks for another great review! **Lady Zarobiti: **I didn't realize how long I've been working on this. I can tell how my writing styles have changed though. Thanks for taking the time to read! **An-Jelly-Ca: **Thanks for reading! I'm glad you enjoyed it.

**Hope Comes From Within **

**Chapter 21  
****Seven Brothers**

Kel found that the actual carrying of her daughter was not the most difficult part of her pregnancy. Of course, morning sickness was awful, and the potions that Neal made to fix it were worse, but telling Neal's boys was a definite adventure. They seemed to like the idea of Kel and Neal getting married, but the news of the baby was a little more than they could handle.

_The boys were lined up, from oldest to youngest, on a sofa in the sitting room. Berk, Garrett, Keikai, Caedmon, Baird, and Emry. Domi leaned against the wall nearby. Kel and Neal were perched on a low table that sat opposite the sofa. They told the boys that they had fallen in love and wished to get married._

"_Are you going to be an evil stepmother like the ones in the fairy tales?" Baird asked with wide eyes._

"_Of course not," Kel assured the boy. He grinned, jumping up to slip his arms around Kel and squeeze her with all his might. _

"_Any other questions or complaints?" Neal asked._

"_She's _not_ our mother," Berk insisted harshly._

"_Berklan!" Neal scolded._

"_No- Neal, he's right," Kel interrupted. Domi noticed that Baird was nearly crushing his mother's ribs, so he pulled the young boy onto his lap. "No one could ever replace their mother, and I would never try to. I still want you boys to call me 'Aunt Kel.' But your father and I have found some happiness together, and we deserve it."_

_Neal grasped her hand and squeezed it._

"_I think that you two are perfect for each other," Garrett said. The other boys' faces showed their agreements, even Berk's to a degree._

"_Can we go play outside now?" Emry asked._

"_There's one more thing," Neal said._

"_How would you feel about having a new sister?" Kel saw the jaws drop, but the quiet only lasted a moment. All the boys reacted at once._

"_Wow," Garrett said simply._

"_Babies smell funny," Baird announced._

"_What?! When?" Keikai contributed._

"_Mithros! That was quick!" Berk looked slightly guilty after his outburst._

"_I don't like girls," Emry added._

_They kept pelting Kel and Neal with questions, and the adults did the best they could to answer each one. By the time they were released to go play, the boys had at least accepted the fact that the baby was coming, though Berk still seemed upset._

"_Is she going to be my sister or your sister?" Baird asked Domi as they left together._

"_She's going to be both our sisters," Domi assured him, fluffing the younger boy's hair._

"_Yay!"_

A few weeks later, Kel and Neal were married in a small ceremony at Fort Steadfast. The wedding was special because it didn't just show the union of two people; it also stood for the merging of two families.

The remaining months of Kel's pregnancy flew by. All too soon the day of the birth came.

"_Breathe!" Neal exclaimed._

_Kel glared at him, clutching her belly. "If you tell me to breathe one more time, I'll stab you with my glaive!"_

"_I know it hurts, but-"_

"_You know nothing," she said stiffly. "When you've given birth, then we'll talk."_

_Neal let out an exasperated squawk._

_Duke Baird entered the room just in time to hear the end of the argument. _

"_Maybe you should take a walk, Neal," he suggested. _

"_That sounds like a good idea," Kel agreed._

"_I could use some air," Neal admitted. He kissed Kel's cheek softly. "I'll be back soon."_

"_You would think this was his first child," Baird said, turning his attention to Kel. She sighed, shifting in an effort to alleviate a pain in her back._

"_I know he means well, but sometimes his obsessing is just too much to deal with."_

"_I understand," the healer said. He checked the progress of Kel's labor._

"_It won't be too much longer."_

_Nearly twenty minutes later, Kel was fully dilated, and each pain was worse than the last one. She felt an overwhelming urge to push as the baby moved closer to the birth canal._

"_Why isn't Neal back?" she her father-in-law._

"_I'm right here," he said, coming through the door. "Emry was throwing up. I had to take care of him."_

_Kel grasped his hand, squeezing as tight as she could. It was time to push._

The rest of the birth went quite quickly, and before she knew it, Kel was lying in a clean bed, with a fresh nightgown, holding out her arms for her infant.

"_She's really pretty," Duke Baird said, passing his new granddaughter back to her mother. _

_Kel was glowing with happiness, leaning back into her pillows. _

"_What should we name her?" Neal asked from the bedside._

"_Kylani," Kel said softly. "It means 'lovely'."_

"_Can I call her Kyla? Or Kyli" Neal asked. Kel grinned and nodded._

"_It's perfect," she said, stroking her daughter' cheek. The infant yawned, then drifted off into a deep sleep._

_Neal grinned and kissed both of his girls' cheeks. _

"_Time to show the boys?" he asked Kel hopefully. She shook her head._

"_You want to bring that noisy bunch in here? Kylani just went to sleep, and it's late, so the boys should be sleeping too. They can meet her in the morning." _

"_Yes, Mother," Neal said, setting down beside his wife. Kel sighed contentedly._

"_I know I should be tired, but I'm not. It was a lot easier than when I had Domi," she told Neal._

"_I could tell you weren't as scared," he agreed._

"_I'm so excited to have a little girl to share my life with," Kel continued. "A year ago it was just me- and Domi, sometimes. Now we're a family of ten." She paused and looked into Neal's eyes. He was still staring at their daughter. "I love you," she whispered. He didn't answer. It was if he hadn't heard Kel speak. She poked him in the ribcage._

"_Ow!" he exclaimed. Then he noticed Kel's expression. "Sorry. I got lost in the glory of our baby. She's just so amazing."_

"_She is," Kel agreed._

"_And she's already got me wrapped around her little finger. I know in my heart that I'll never be able to deny her anything."_

_Kel raised an eyebrow. Even knighthood? she thought. Since she'd initially brought it up, she and Neal had shared in several mini-debates over the subject, and she'd yet to win one._

_Kel shifted and passed the baby to her father. He cradled her gingerly in his arms._

"_Try to get some rest," he told Kel. "I'll stay up with her. You'll need all the sleep you can get if we're to tell the boys in the morning."_

"_I love you, Neal," she said again. He grinned._

"_I love you too."_

Now Kel awaited another adventure; introducing the boys to their new sister. Her goal was to make it as painless as possible for Kyli, but the boys, especially Baird and Emry, could be rather rambunctious when they were excited.

"Here we are," Neal said from the hall. "If you're not quiet, and if you don't sit still, you will find yourself waiting in the hallway. Do I make myself clear?"

Kel grinned down at her daughter.

"Are you excited, Baby-Girl?" she asked.

"Can we go in today please?" Domi asked shortly. Lord Raoul had managed to make another trip north so that Domi could meet his new family, and he'd also wrangled permission for Berk to take a break from page training to come along. However, they only had a few days and Domi was anxious to get on with it.

"Alright," Neal said, pushing open the door. Seven boys filed in. Domi immediately went to his mother's side. The rest of them formed a 'U' around the bed.

"Hello, everyone," Kel said. "I want you to meet Kylani of Queenscove, your baby sister." Even Berk put a grin on his face. The baby was still red-faced and wrinkly from birth, but her head was covered with soft brown hair, and each of her fingers and toes was perfectly formed.

"This is our sister?" Emry asked. From the looks on their faces, Kel could tell that he was speaking the others' thoughts. "She looks wrinkly, like a little pug dog."

"Hush!" his twin exclaimed. Little Baird stood on tip-toe to stroke the baby's hand. Domi lifted him up so that he could see better. "She's beautiful," he said at last, reverence in his voice.

Kel smiled brightly up at Neal.

"Sure is," Domi agreed. "Three whisper-cheers for Kyli!" The other boys followed Domi's example and said in hushed tones:

"Hip-hip, hurray!

Hip-hip, hurray!

Hip-hip, hurray!"

"Can I hold her?" Berk asked. He'd seemed mostly disinterested about the pregnancy. He must have changed his mind while he was at the palace.

"Of course you may," Kel said. Berk held out his arms awkwardly. "Just mind her head." Kel placed the infant in the boy's arms. He looked surprised at her weight.

"She's so little and light!" he said, retreating to a chair near the wall. "Hi, Kylani. I'm Berk. I'm going to be your favorite brother."

"I want to hold her too!" Baird said. Now the boys clustered around Berk and Kyli. Neal went to intervene, and only Domi was left standing by Kel.

"You did a great job, Mama," he said, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you, Son," she said. "You know, you're a very good brother. Maybe I should have remarried a long time ago."

"Nah," Domi said, shaking his head. "Uncle Meathead is the right one for you now. He; and Kyli will keep you from being too hum-drum, and you'll keep them from having too much fun."

Kel grinned, watching Berk switch places with and hand the baby over to Caedmon.

"I miss you when you're not here," Kel said.

"I'll be around a lot. Lord Raoul has decided that he rather likes living up north. Buri and his son hope to take up residence nearby until he's old enough to join the Riders or the Own or whatever he decides. So we'll be here to visit."

Kel smiled. "That will be good."

The other boys took turns holding the baby. When Garrett took her, Kylani started to wail at the top of her little lungs. Garrett held her at arm's length away from his body.

"What did you do to my sister?" Little Baird asked, clamping his hands over his ears.

"You're holding her like a sack of potatoes," Domi noted.

"Excuse me if I have more experience holding books than infants," Garrett snapped.

"She's not a book, Son. Be gentle," Neal said, repositioning Garrett's arms. Kyli didn't stop crying.

"I'd prefer to admire her from a distance," Garrett said, looking pleadingly at his father. Domi crossed the room and picked up the baby, rocking her gently. Her cries softened.

Emry and Keikai were both pinching their noses.

"Icky!" Emry said. Domi crinkled his nose.

"You're the winner," Neal said with a grin.

"Does that mean I'm your favorite?" he crooned.

"That's disgusting," Caedmon said. Domi looked down at the baby.

"You can't help it, right Kyli? You're just doing what babies do." He looked up at his stepbrothers. "You did this too, once. Someone had to change _your_ diapers."

"I'll take care of her," Neal said, reclaiming his daughter.

"Can I help?" Emry asked.

"Of course," Neal said. "You can be a special helper for Kyli." He was determined not to be the only Queenscove male that knew how to change a diaper.

"I want to be a special helper too!" Baird said. Neal paled. The twins plus anything messy equaled certain disaster.

"I have a job for you," Domi intervened. He pulled Little Baird onto his lap. "It's very important. I want you to take care of my mama when I'm not here. Make sure she always has someone to hug. Can you do that for me?" In answer, Baird jumped up and flung himself into Kel's arms.

Domi winked at her.

"Love ya, Ma."


	23. Ordeal

**AN: **OMG. I don't think anyone is going to believe this, but this is the last chapter. I'm actually finishing a story for once! I can't believe it myself. I have more coming soon, including a story about Thom of Pirate's Swoop in which he and Prince Liam go exploring new worlds and find a group of natives on the other side of the world. There is a preview of it in Thom's chapter of my story called "Drabbles." Oh- and I forgot the alternate KD ending to this story. I'm also liking the character of Kyli, and I think she is demanding a sequel to HCFW. She is a KelNeal child, after all. Stubbornness and determination run in her blood.

To everyone who's been with me from the beginning, thank you for reading my story. It means a lot to me. Without further gilding the lily, and with no more ado, (Cyber-cookies to anyone who knows where that quote came from!) here it is: the last chapter.

**Review Replies:**

**Clouds of Sapphire: **Here it finally is. Sorry about the wait! **a:** Thanks for reading! I've really appreciated your reviews. **xxTunstall Chickxx:** It is a big family- but it's mostly Neal's doing. He's stubborn. Thanks for reading! **SarahE7191:** I'm taking my computer to be fixed this week. The guy on the phone said he _might_ be able to get my files off. I don't like "mights." Anyways, thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you've enjoyed the story. **4-eyedDragon:** Like I said in the AN, Kyli is nagging at me to do her story. It would be set when she's a squire, so fourteen to sixteenish. I'm glad you've enjoyed it. Thanks for reading. **abyssgirl:** Thanks for R and R ing. **Juliannaphelia:** Thank you. **X17SkmBdrchiczxx: **The boys are definitely confusing. I had a spreadsheet I used to keep track of their ages, but unfortunately it is still on my non-working laptop. I'm so glad you liked the story, and I'm sorry you always had to wait for updates. But thanks for reading and reviewing. **Lady Grace of Masbolle: **Because I am a bit of a dunce, it took me awhile to get the snow white thing, but you are absolutely right. They're all going to take care of their baby sister. **JaBoyYa:** Thanks for reading! **CopperIslander:** I think this chapter kindof answered your questions. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I really appreciated it. **An-Jelly-Ca:** Thanx for reading. I'm glad you liked it. **Lady Zarobiti: **I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for r & r-ing.

**Hope Comes From Within **

**Chapter 23  
****Ordeal**

Kel sat cross-legged on the bed in a meditation-like state. It was the second night of Midwinter, and the night of Domi's Ordeal of Knighthood. Kel had never been so nervous before, not even for her own Ordeal.

Clarion of Kennan had been the first squire of the year to face the Chamber. Cleon had been mercifully spared from a night of worrying about one daughter by the birth another. He and his wife named their new daughter Amelya.

When the king knighted her, Ree wore a spicy green gown that set off her gray eyes. Cleon grinned happily. "Tomorrow night, you'll be as proud as I am," he told Kel.

She hoped that he was right. Domi's Ordeal began just after Ree's party. Lords Raoul and Wyldon instructed him in the bath, and then came to the Queenscove suite in the palace to wait out his vigil. Kel's parents were there, as were Owen, Seaver, and Merric. Neal, Kylani and the boys provided food and entertainment.

Kel, longing for more quiet than the group was providing, had retreated to her bedroom. She pondered the last few years and the changes they had brought for her blended family.

Berk and Keikai were both squires, the former to Merric of Hollyrose, and the latter to a young knight from Fief Greenhowe. Garrett, now fifteen, was a fulltime student at the University, and one of Thom of Pirate Swoop's favorite pupils. Eleven-year-old Caedmon seemed intent on joining the Queen's Riders. The twins, Baird and Emry, were still committed to enjoying their childhood. That meant hunting and fishing in the forests near New Hope and Queenscove, inventing games for their little sister, and pulling pranks on whichever brother happened to be closest.

Then there was Kylani. Kel found the experience of having a daughter vastly different from having a son. Kyli was much more outgoing, energetic, and curious. Since she had learned to talk she had asked a million questions. None of her brothers ever had the heart to refuse her an answer, or a piggy-back ride.

Aside from her inquisitive nature, she had also inherited the Gift from Neal. Kel loved watching them practice magic. Neal would hoist his daughter onto his shoulders and cart her off. They could then be found sitting together under a tree, doing small works of magic.

Kel smiled, but then she felt bad for being happy while Domi was waiting for his Ordeal. She forced herself to review his childhood and assess her job at raising him. Kel was so deep in thought that she had not noticed a small body slip into the dimly lit room. She jumped at the sound of a tiny voice.

"Mama, are you sad?" Kyli asked, standing at the end of the bed. Kel gave a soft smile and patted the pillow beside her. Kyli grinned, and Kel was once again struck by her likeness to Neal. Kyli had her father's nose, and her wavy hair was the same deep chestnut color as his.

Kyli crawled across the bed and sat down next to her mother, peering up at her with dreamy hazel eyes.

"I'm not sad, Sweetie," Kel explained as her daughter settled her head in her lap. Kel stroked her hair gently. "I'm just worried about Domi."

"But Uncle Raoul said that Domi is as good as you, and you are a knight. And Berk said that if Da could do it, so could a monkey." Kel chuckled softly.

"They're right. Domi comes from brave stock. He'll be alright," Kel said, thinking of her son's father. Despite the little Queenscove girl who lay in her arms, Kel wished for the thousandth time that Dom was alive to see his son. He would be so proud of the young man Domi was becoming.

"Mama?" Kyli asked, disrupting Kel's thoughts.

"Mmm?"

"Are there going to be tasty sweets at Domi's party tomorrow night?"

"I'm sure there will. We're going to an eating house in town. Uncle Raoul says they have the best cake in the city," she said with a smile.

"Good." Kyli yawned. "Do I have to stay awake, Mama?"

"No, go to sleep. I'll wake you up when it's time to go see Domi," Kel promised.

"Okay," Kyli whispered, putting her thumb in her mouth. She was beginning to drift off to sleep. "I love you, Mama," she mumbled.

Kel smiled softly, kissing her daughter's forehead. Once Kyli's breathing drew slow and even, Kel leaned back into her pillows and resumed her thinking.

_Kel stood on a tall wall that surrounded a fort. She looked out over the horizon. The landscape was familiar. It was the area surrounding New Hope, but the land was as it looked when Kel was the fort was first built._

_Suddenly two large arms wrapped around her shoulders. Kel, staying in the man's embrace, turned to look up into Dom's beautiful blue eyes. She let her head fall onto his shoulder. Like always when she had these dreams, Kel was aware that she was not awake, but she was beyond caring. _

"_You're still doing a great job," he said. "Domi is the most amazing young man. He's so vibrant and full of life- you did that Kel."_

"_Half of it was Raoul," she said into his shirt collar. Dom chuckled._

"_He had a part, but you made more impact in Domi's life than anyone else." _

"_Domi has so much of you in him. It amazes me every day."_

"_He's the best of both of us," Dom said, lifting her chin with a finger. "And I am so proud of him, and you." _

"_I still miss you, Dom," she whispered. Dom lowered his head and pressed his lips to hers. _

_When he let her go, Kel turned away, leaning against the wall. The moonlight caught the stone in her wedding ring. Dom leaned beside her, their arms touching._

"_Meathead has been taking good care of you," Dom said. Kel smiled. "Thank him for me."_

"Kel?"

Kel felt her shoulder being shook. Lips brushed her forehead. She opened her eyes groggily. Neal stood over her. She blinked a few times to clear the sleep from her eyes.

"It's nearly dawn," Neal said, gathering up Kyli.

"I guess I'm too old to sit vigil," Kel said, massaging the arm that her daughter had been laying on. It tingled as circulation returned.

"You're not old," he said. "The Stump is old. Did you know he has snoring issues?"

"Is everyone still here?" Kel asked.

"They headed down to the chapel after we woke Wyldon and Merric," Neal told her. "Let's go. I'll carry the munchkin."

Kel didn't respond. Despite her dream, she felt fear and anticipation growing in her belly. She knew that the only way to make it stop was to get to Domi's Ordeal and see him come out fine.

She followed Neal and Kyli through the palace corridors and stairwells until they reached the chapel which housed the Chamber of Ordeal.

Kel's heart wrenched when she realized that her son was behind that unfriendly stone door. Neal turned to see why she hesitated.

"It's okay," he whispered, shifting a no fully awake Kyli so that he could take his wife's hand.

"I know," Kel breathed back.

"I want Mama," Kyli told her father. Kel held out her arms to take their little girl, and then let Neal lead her to the first cold bench in the room. She sunk down beside Raoul, sighing softly to steady her nerves.

"_He's the best of both of us."_

The chapel rumbled slightly as the door began to open. Raoul jumped to his feet. Kel's eyes fixed on the Chamber. The door opened the rest of the way and then . . . silence.

Raoul turned to Kel. She stood slowly, letting Kyli slip onto her father's lap. She stopped forward once, twice, then three times, chills creeping down her back.

Suddenly a shape appeared in the mist. Domi stumbled out, caught by his knightmaster's large arms. Kel let out a huge gulp of air; she hadn't even noticed that she was holding her breath. In an instant her arms were around her son. He struggled to regain a regular breathing pattern.

"I did it, Ma," he said hoarsely. Kel grinned, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"We are both _so_ proud of you." Kel didn't need to specify the "both." Domi knew she meant his father. After one more hug, Kel allowed Raoul to lead her son away. He deserved his rest. She was feeling rather sleepy herself.

"Is Domi okay, Mama?" Kylani asked, tugging on Kel's sleeve.

"He's perfect," Kel responded. She hoisted her daughter into her arms. Kyli laid her head on Kel's shoulder, yawning widely, and then stuck her thumb in her mouth.

"I think we all need a nap," Neal said, slipping an arm around Kel. She looked up into her husband's face. His eyes were underscored by dark circles, but he smiled wearily at her.

Kel kissed his cheek.

"I think that's a good idea."

…..

Supper that evening was a fine affair. Everyone had caught up on their sleep, and therefore spirits were high.

Kyli sat on Neal's lap. She was enjoying a piece of chocolate cake which she had proclaimed "very tasty."

Kel looked around, realizing that her son had disappeared from his own party.

After waiting a few moments to see if he would return from the facilities, she decided to look around. She went to check the tavern that was below the restaurant, and see if she could find him.

Rounding the second landing of the stairs, Kel saw her son holding the hands of a very young woman. He brushed a tear off of the girl's cheek. She turned slightly, and Kel noticed the distinct profile of Clarion of Kennan.

Quickly, Kel ducked back around the corner.

"I was scared when you didn't come out," Ree whispered.

"I was scared too," Domi admitted. "Last night- I was afraid I'd die without you knowing- I love you Ree." Clarion's voice was heavy with tears.

"I love you too, Domi."

Kel could only assume that the silence that followed was filled with passionate kisses. Ashamed of her eavesdropping, accidental or not, Kel went back to the party.

When Domi and Ree returned some time later, they were holding hands. Cleon met Kel's eyes, his face lit with a grin and a raised eyebrow.

Kel realized at that moment that her son didn't need her anymore. He was all grown up. She looked forward to watching him continue to mature as a man and a knight.

Kel also realized that her life had a theme: no matter what happened, or how deserted she felt, she was never alone.


End file.
